Mi Tirano Favorito
by parrillaismybae
Summary: Robin aseguraba que contaba con once meses para seducir a su joven y hermosa empleada Regina. Mientras tanto pensaba que tenía el mismo tiempo para darle una lección de moral a su peligroso y apuesto jefe. ¿Quién ganará la batalla...?– Outlaw Queen AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Esta historia no es de mi autoría, es sólo una adaptación. Tal vez tarde un poco en ir subiendo capítulos, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor y más rápido posible._**

 ** _Disfruten ;)_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Tu nombre es Regina Mills, eres huérfana de padre y madre desde los dos años de edad. Tu tía abuela Laura, que vivía en los Estados Unidos, se hizo cargo de ti hasta los doce años de edad en que también murió; a raíz de eso y en vista de que no tenías más familiares el estado de Arizona resolvió enviarte a una casa hogar en la cual permaneciste hasta tu mayoría de edad…- Mati miro el dulce rostro de la chica sin entender cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera interesado por adoptarla… -Me doy cuenta que eres una chica sincera a pesar de que eso te puede perjudicar- Mati comentó asombrada señalando la parte baja de la hoja donde confesaba que aunque era brillante en la escuela gustaba de dar problemas constantemente.

-Señora Mati ¿Quiere saber porque nunca fui adoptada?- Regina vio el asentimiento de la mujer y continuó -Ahí está la explicación…- Regina se percató de la confusión de su entrevistadora y decidió aclararle el panorama -Yo no quería ser adoptada por ninguna familia de acogida para no sufrir lo que sufrían los niños de mi edad que constantemente eras devueltos a la casa hogar como si fueran electrodomésticos descompuestos…. Así que encontré la forma de permanecer huérfana definitivamente y así evitarme ese malestar en mi vida-.

-Me apena escuchar eso Regina…- A Mati le agradaba la madurez de la chica y su fortaleza de carácter a pesar de su juventud. Tal vez fuera una excelente candidata al puesto, solo hacía falta ver qué opinaba el patrón que en ese momento escuchaba la entrevista del otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que no mata te fortalece, eso lo aprendí aun siendo una niña- Regina esbozo una gran sonrisa que aligero el momento.

-¿Por qué piensas que aún sin experiencia en el ramo tienes la capacidad para desempeñar el puesto?-.

-Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que es ordenar una biblioteca; la Tía Laura contaba con una muy extensa en casa, misma que yo mantenía en orden perfecto según las enseñanzas de ella que era experta en la materia y muy exigente… Además hablo el inglés y el español muy bien…- Regina no conocía la biblioteca de la mansión pero estaba segura de poder con eso y más.

-¿Aún no has preguntado quién es el contratante? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién sería tu patrón de ser la persona elegida?- Mati seguía un cuestionario elaborado de antemano para las entrevistas, aunque ella era libre de agregar preguntas que consideraba relevantes para la selección.

-No, solo me interesa conseguir este empleo- El obtener techo y comida en el mismo paquete era una oportunidad única para la necesitada chica, que podía contar con los dedos de una mano los centavos que le quedaban de la ayuda que le proporcionara el gobierno mientras conseguía colocarse.

-El propietario de esta casa es un genio de la música y odia que lo molesten; defiende su privacidad a capa y espada y eso lo convierte en una persona difícil de tratar…- Mati sabía que se ganaría una llamada de atención del mencionado hombre pero se sentía obligada de prevenir a la chica que cada vez le gustaba más.

-No creo que el carácter del señor de la casa supere al de los encargados del orfanato e incluso al de mi severa Tía Laura, Señora Mati, así que si lo que trata es de desalentarme, créame que ningún genio incomprendido o lo que sea me va a desanimar...- Regina levanto el mentón con orgullo para enfatizar sus palabras.

Mati prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, tal vez después de todo la chica no consiguiera el empleo gracias al comentario tan desafortunado que acaba de hacer con el interesado a escasos dos metros de ellas.

Regina salió de la mansión sin saber cualquier cosa más de la que sabía al llegar, pero con la esperanza de que Dios escuchara su ruego, sobre todo después de reducir a su mínima expresión el saldo de sus arcas por pagar el costo del camión de San Miguel a San José de ida y vuelta. Aunque la entrevista con la dama mayor no fue en la biblioteca, por la belleza y magnitud de la residencia del "Genio de la música" podía concluir que era un hombre muy rico ya fuera por su éxito en el mundo musical o por herencia. Regina estaba segura que si no era contratada para el empleo, en su vida volvería a repetirse la suerte de pisar nada parecido a eso.

Cuando la chica llegó a San Miguel ya habían empezado las clases en su escuela preparatoria así que se obligó a bajarse de la nube en la que flotaba y regresar a su realidad antes de entrar al aula. En una semana concluiría el semestre y recibiría su ansiado certificado, requisito indispensable para poder inscribirse en la Licenciatura de Filosofía y Letras por internet, siempre y cuando tuviera un empleo que le permitiera pagar los estudios.  
.

.

.  
-Quiero que contrates a la chica- Robin entro en su oficina en cuanto terminó la entrevista ordenando con imperante voz.

-Pero todavía falta un día de citas ¿No te estás precipitando Robin?- Mati debía insistir aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-No Nana, cancélalas y llama ahora mismo a la chica y dile que se presente mañana a las ocho horas a trabajar- Robin salió de la habitación sin decir más.

Mati no sabía que motivaba a Robin para tomar esa decisión, sobre todo si antes de ella ya había escuchado cinco entrevistas de personas que estaban más capacitadas para el puesto, sin mencionar a las que no serían entrevistadas.

Con un sentimiento más parecido a una premonición la anciana mujer marco el número celular de Regina Mills para darle la noticia.

Regina sintió su teléfono vibrar pero decidió no consultarlo hasta salir de clases, ya había distraído a su profesor con su retardo y no quería molestarlo de nuevo; lo que fuera podía esperar tres horas más, a fin de cuentas no creía que la llamada tuviera que ver con el empleo ya que la Señora Mati fue muy clara al decirle que en dos días se tomaría una decisión.

 **– A la hora de la cena en la mansión Locksley –**

-¿Ya contactaste a la chica?- Robin se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa del comedor, sólo con Mati sentada a su derecha.

-La chica aún no responde mis llamadas, debe estar…-.

-¡Mándale un mensaje de texto ahora mismo diciéndole que te responda de inmediato!- Robin sintió que le hervía la sangre por la falta de respeto de la chica… Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión y eso lo ponía aún más molesto- ¡Me importa un carajo si se encuentra en el funeral de su hermano…!-.

-De acuerdo… Mati no se extrañaba de la reacción del hombre, conocía de sobra su explosivo temperamento -Ya quedo…-.

-Márcale y pásame el aparato. Yo mismo hablaré con esa… chica-.

Ante tanta insistencia con el teléfono a Regina no le quedó más remedio que consultarlo y leer el mensaje que acaba de llegar… Justo cuando terminó, vibró de nuevo su celular…

-Diga- Regina respondió en un susurro escurriéndose en la silla para no llamar la atención.

-¿Señorita Mills?- Robin prácticamente ladraba en el teléfono -¿Hablo con la Señorita Mills?- El rostro masculino expresaba impaciencia al esperar la respuesta.

-Sí. Ahora no puedo hablar… ¿Quién es?- Regina seguía hablando en un susurro al teléfono.

-Habla Robin de Locksley, el músico incomprendido…- Robin escucho la exclamación de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea seguido de un estruendo de metal -¿Sigue ahí?-.

-¡Si…!- Regina no pudo hacer más escándalo ni proponiéndoselo cuando escuchó la grave y molesta voz que se presentó como el "Posible patrón". Literalmente hablando, se cayó de su mesa-banco y salió corriendo del aula para responder la llamada.

-He decidido que es la persona idónea para el puesto de bibliotecaria… La quiero mañana aquí en la mansión a primera hora de la mañana. No haga que me arrepienta de la decisión que he tomado Señorita Mills…-.

-Gracias Señor…- Regina calló cuando escuchó el tono de corte del otro lado de la línea -¡Grosero…! Ni si quiera se despidió… ¡Yeeeeesss!- La entusiasmada chica fue descubierta bailando y gritando como toda una norteamericana sureña en pleno corredor de la escuela cuando todos los chicos salían de su última clase…

-¿Me vas a contar por fin que es lo que pasa?-.

-¡David de mi corazón…! ¡Tengo el empleoooooo! ¡Acabo de recibir la llamada del mismísimo Robin de Locksley para contratarme!- Hasta ahora que repetía el nombre de su jefe Regina caía en la cuenta que se trataba del famoso compositor de música para orquesta, ganador de varios premios internacionales por sus obras en las películas más galardonadas de la última década.

-¡Guauuuu Gina! Solo porque tú me lo cuentas lo creo… ¡Trabajaras para "El talentoso ausente"!- David se refirió al músico con el nombre que se le conocía en los eventos de premiaciones, ya que nunca se dignaba aparecer.

-¡Ahora lo sé y te juro que muero de los nervios…! Mati, la señora que me entrevistó, me mencionó que es una persona bastante difícil de tratar y cuida su privacidad con la más alta tecnología contra personas indeseables. Solo espero que no tenga mucho que ver con él… Necesito este empleo y tengo que conservarlo si quiero realizar mis sueños, ¿¡Te imaginas lo que podré ahorrar en los doce meses que dure mi contrato con todos los gastos pagados…!? Si al final consigo una buena recomendación del músico y compositor podré colocarme en cualquier parte…-.

-Un paso a la vez amor, todavía ni inicias y ya estás planeando tu siguiente contratación…- David abrazó con cariño a la entusiasmada chica. Se alegraba de que por fin la vida le estuviera sonriendo, él había querido ayudarla pero la chica era muy orgullosa e independiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Regina estaba concluyendo su primera semana en la mansión y aún no conocía al enigmático músico, ahora sí que ni en fotografía pues el hombre no lo permitía ni para las portadas de sus discos. Seguido era noticia de los medios de publicidad pero las imágenes que presentaban siempre eran de lejos y protegido por personal de seguridad. La chica no se lamentaba, al contrario, agradecía en el alma no tener rose con él, partiendo de que era una especie de monstruo que gustaba de torturar cuando andaba de malas según le comentaron los empleados de la mansión. Fuera de todo el chismorreo, Regina adoraba su trabajo y todo lo que implicaba.

La biblioteca era una enorme habitación repleta de libreros de piso a techo con solo una porción del muro del fondo libre donde lucía un hermoso ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles de la región, teniendo como fondo el mar entre las playas de Quintana Roo y la Isla de Cozumel. Su horario de trabajo era de ocho a cuatro, así que apenas le quedaba tiempo de acudir a la escuela para concluir sus estudios. Suerte que solo quedaban unos días para terminar el curso. Otro aspecto que la tenía enamorada era el gato más hermoso que jamás conociera y que se había pegado a sus faldas desde que llegara a la mansión, como todo un galán conquistador.

-Cuídate de que ese animal no te siga al ala norte de la casa, si el Señor Robin descubre que el gato ha vuelto, esta vez lo mandará a sacrificar…-.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan malvado con un animal indefenso…?- Regina tomo en sus brazos al precioso ejemplar tratando de protegerlo del ogro de la mansión.

-¡No preguntes niña, solo obedece…!- Mati fue terriblemente clara, era mejor eso a experimentar una desagradable sorpresa.

-De acuerdo. Señora Mati ¿Si él no lo quiere me lo puedo quedar?-.

-¡Claro! Si logras que se vaya contigo… Lo he mandado regalar unas cuatro veces y siempre se escapa y regresa sin importar que tan lejos lo haya mandado- Mati no era amante de las mascotas, pero no por eso les daba mal trato, solo que desde el punto de vista de Robin había mucha razón para que el gato no permaneciera en la mansión.

-¿Tiene algún nombre?- Regina sonreía con tristeza solo de pensar en la desestimada lealtad del felino.

-Los padres de Robin le llamaban "Minino"-.

-Minino…- Regina sonrió divertida por el poco ingenio para bautizarlo- Prometo que tendré mucho cuidado de que no sea descubierto y cuando concluya mi contrato me lo llevaré tan lejos como pueda y lo encerraré hasta que olvide este lugar- Regina declaro más como una promesa que otra cosa. El gato y ella eran almas gemelas y no lo dejaría a merced de su horrible patrón. 

**Ese mismo día por la tarde…**  
-¡Ayyyy…! ¡No puede ser…!-.

Regina que se dirigía a la biblioteca se detuvo al escuchar a Mati quejándose lastimosamente. Corrió a su encuentro y la vio de rodillas sobre la alfombra del corredor, con un abanico de papeles regados frente a ella.

-¡Señora Mati…! ¿Se ha lastimado?- Regina se acercó presurosa fijando la vista en la afligida mujer.

-¡Me duelen un poco las rodillas! Esto me pasa por olvidar los encargos urgentes…- Mati se tallaba la parte dolorida mientras respondía y se recriminaba.

-Si me dice a donde van estos sobres yo misma lo llevo para que se tome un respiro- La chica ya estaba en la tarea de juntar los papeles del suelo.

-Gracias mi niña… ¿Recuerdas la habitación donde te entreviste?- Mati espero la respuesta de la chica para continuar con su explicación -Es el despacho del patrón, pon todo sobre su escritorio y regresa de inmediato a tus labores, no quiero que nadie te vea ahí-.

-Por supuesto… No se preocupe, ahora mismo regreso- Regina camino veloz por el corredor del ala privada de la casa, llegando sin duda a la puerta del elegante despacho. El escritorio bellamente labrado se encontraba hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación, así que con paso ligero cruzo la distancia que los separaba y depositó sobre la obscura cubierta el bonche de correspondencia que llevaba en las manos. Cuando se disponía a salir escucho como de pronto la puerta lateral se abría.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-.

Regina nerviosa se giró lentamente para enfrentar al maleducado de la voz profunda.

-Soy Regina la bibliotecaria- La chica miro de arriba abajo al gigante frente a ella, tranquilizándose notoriamente al deducir de quien se trataba -Si tu no me delatas ante el patrón tampoco yo diré que te he visto por acá…- Regina no quería que reprendieran a Doña Mati por su causa.

-Me parece un trato justo… Y por casualidad Regina ¿Quién supones que soy yo?-.

-El jardinero…- La chica no podía pensar otra cosa del hombre que aunque guapísimo, vestía ropa de trabajo, estaba bastante desalineado y se tallaba las manos sucias de grasa…

-Cierto- El hombre se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de la chica -Gracias por no denunciarme… ¿Trajiste un encargo de Mati?

Regina tuvo que estirar su cuello para ver al sujeto a los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante los más increíbles ojos azules que la miraban con sospecha.

-Sí, la correspondencia que acabo de dejar sobre el escritorio- Regina intimidada señalo hacia el altero de papeles -Lo que pasa es que Mati tuvo un pequeño acci… ¿Se puede saber tu qué haces aquí?- De pronto la chica se percató que estaba hablando de más con un desconocido en el ala privada de la casa.

-Vengo de reparar el lavabo del patrón… - Ahora el varonil rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlesca -¿Mati se encuentra bien?- La sonrisa cambio a gesto de preocupación.

-Si- Regina rompió el hechizo de los ojos azuels cuando escucho el nombre del ama de llaves; de inmediato empezó a caminar hacia atrás -Debo marcharme si no quiero que me sorprenda el señor Locksley… ¡Tu deberías hacer lo mismo…!- Las últimas palabras, la chica las gritó junto a la puerta.

-Mati, ya me voy… ¿Recuerda que le comenté que hoy llegaré un poco tarde?- Regina no había explicado el motivo de sus salidas diarias porque era en su tiempo libre y en él podía hacer lo que quisiera, aunque la verdad es que calló por temor a que a la Nana o al Señor Locksley les disgustara la idea de que estudiara. Ella sabía que a muchos patrones les parecía motivo de distracción en el trabajo.

-Si Regina, toma esta tarjeta magnética para que seas libre de entrar y salir a tus anchas, solo recuerda que debes hacer buen uso de la confianza que te otorgo-.

-De acuerdo Señora Mati y gracias…- La joven no quiso salir con la trillada frase de "No la defraudaré", no porque no pudiera comprometerse si no porque le parecía de pésimo gusto. 

**Horas después…**  
Regina se dio el lujo de quedarse un rato en la celebración de fin de curso en un restaurante bar con música viva y toda la cosa.

-¡Y Cenicienta se convirtió en princesa..! Te ves fabulosa cariño ¿Traías tu traje de noche en la calabaza?...-.

-No mi David curioso, lo traía en esta gran bolsa mágica. –Alzando una bolsa de mano algo grande- no quise salir vestida así de la mansión para no ser motivo de cotilleo entre los empleados. Les encanta…-

Regina entraba colgada del brazo de su incondicional amigo -¡Tú también te has puesto muy guapo…!- La chica adoraba a ese hombre de atractivo rostro de niño travieso, con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos azules que lo hacían muy atractivo.

-Te aclaro que yo siempre me veo guapo cariño, que no sea tu tipo no indica lo contrario…-.

David miraba con ojos analíticos el rostro de Regina maquillado con sencillez y su larga melena negra suelta hasta media espalda. Su amiga era una belleza, pero con ese atrevido vestido que portaba se veía tremendamente sexi, haciendo resaltar su exuberante cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con la ascendencia estadounidense de su madre de la cual había heredado su tez blanca, tono de pelo y esos lindos ojos castaños, pero esas curvas eran netamente latinas, que la hacían ver espectacular.

-¡Por supuesto que eres mi tipo! De otra manera no vendría contigo…-

Regina estampó un sonoro beso en el rostro de su amigo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad ¿¡Que más le podía pedir a la vida…!? Contaba con salud, un techo donde dormir, tres comidas al día, un trabajo bien remunerado y al mejor de los amigos. Además de que en cosa de dos días ya podría inscribirse en la universidad donde cursaría su soñada carrera de letras. 

A las doce en punto de la noche, como toda una cenicienta, Regina se despidió de todos sus compañeros con mucho cariño pues a la gran mayoría no los vería en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuántos corazones rotos estás dejando princesa?-.

-Solo el tuyo amor…- Regina miro su reloj que avanzaba inexorablemente -¡Tengo que irme David!-.

-Déjame acompañarte a la casa del ogro Cenicienta…-David arrastraba las palabras con algo de dificultad -Clásico en ti preciosa, te brincas de un cuento a otro y te quedas como si nada…- Las carcajadas del enfiestado hombre se dejaron oír en todo el local.

-¡Muy gracioso…! El taxi que me trajo ya me espera afuera así que tú te quedas y sigues disfrutando de la fiesta- Regina le dio a David un fuerte abrazo de despedida y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes detenerse con Killian que seguía a cargo de la entrada -Killian, con tu vida me respondes por la de David. Por favor que llegue sano y salvo al depa ¿Ok?-.

-Cuenta con eso primor…- Respondió el otro gran amigo de la chica con un abrazo de despedida.

Más adioses, besos y abrazos y una que otra promesa de llamar después. Regina suspirando por fin se encontraba sentada en la calaba… En el taxi que la llevaría de regreso al castillo encantado.

-¡Demonios…!-

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta de servicio una sinfonía de maullidos la recibió en la entrada.

-¡Perdóname gatito! Olvide darte de cenar antes de irme… Ven acá- La chica se agacho para cargar al animal y llevarlo directo a la cocina. Con la mano libre saco de la alacena una lata de comida para el llorón gato -¡Calma tirano…! ¿Qué no ves que te estoy atendiendo? ¡Auuu! ¡Maldita sea!- Cuando estaba a punto de retirar totalmente la tapa de lámina, esta se le resbaló haciéndole una cortada en el dedo pulgar.

Unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban desviaron la atención de la chica y la pusieron en alerta de inmediato pensando a mil por hora que hacer con el repudiado gato, en un acto desesperado lo escondió tras la puerta de los enceres domésticos junto con su cena.

-¡Mira que ha traído el gato…!-.

-Ni que lo digas…- Regina exhaló ruidosamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde bibliotecaria? ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?-.

-Hola jardinero, lo mismo te pregunto yo…-.

Regina observaba con cuidado al empleado que ahora venía vestido con ropas más finas pero conservando el mismo aspecto de hombre de las cavernas, con el pelo castaño un poco alborotado, esa barba bien cuidada. Se preguntó si todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de vellos, sus brazos, su pecho que se asomaba por la abertura del cuello de la camisa y seguramente… ¡Ayyyyyy Demonios! ¿Por qué su mente estaba divagando tanto? ¿Sería acaso que el jardinero no estaba nada mal….?

-Yo pregunte primero bibliotecaria…-.

La chica veía como el hombre se acercaba con paso indolente, sin retirar su mirada penetrante de la de ella. Con solo la barra de madera y mármol entre ellos, la chica pudo inhalar la dulce loción masculina mezclada con olor a tabaco y alcohol… Parecía que venía de algún festejo ¿Él también vivía en el ala sur de la mansión?

-Vengo de una fiesta ¿Y tú?- Regina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la azul mirada recorriendo su rostro y escote, pero de pronto se detuvo por unos segundos al mirar al sujeto esquivar el mueble para eliminar los obstáculos entre los dos.

-También…-.

La chica sentía como si el hombre la acariciara con la mirada. Esta se paseaba lentamente y sin reparos por todo su cuerpo con una deliciosa desfachatez. 

Una suave sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de la joven inundándola de calor al mirar la fuerte mano avanzar hacia ella hasta capturar un mechón de cabellos y dejarlos escurrirse entre sus dedos mientras sus profundos ojos azules se mantenían fijos en sus labios.

-¿Tuviste que pelear por tu hombre esta noche?-.

-¿Perdón?- ¡Diablos! Estaba perdiendo su capacidad de entendimiento por su nublado cerebro…

-Tienes una herida en el dedo- Las manos masculinas estaban a cargo inspeccionando la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sí!- Regina casi se derrite al sentir el contacto de la suave y tibia piel del hombre; no se atrevía a levantar la mirada pues no estaba segura de poder enfrentar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Regina cerró un momento los ojos y los abrió totalmente pasmada al sentir que el jardinero lamia su dedo con sensualidad, sin quitar los turbulentos ojos azules de su mirada.

-¡Te suplico que no hagas eso!- Regina vio como el jardinero cerraba los bellos ojos y succionaba con erótico placer su dedo, moviéndolo con lentitud hacia adentro y fuera de su boca y  
envolviéndolo con su tersa lengua

-¡Ohhhh mi Dioooos!- La temblorosa chica se acercó al poderoso cuerpo hasta rosarlo con el suyo, tomándose del fuerte brazo para no escurrirse hacia el piso.

Como si esa hubiera sido la señal esperada, el sujeto cargo en peso el cuerpo de la joven sentándola en la cubierta y acomodándose presto entre sus piernas… Con ambas manos tomo el rostro femenino acercando sus labios con lentitud para dar tiempo a la chica de impedírselo.

Regina no solo no lo hizo sino que adelanto su cabeza para acortar el momento del encuentro pues su boca le pedía a gritos probar los labios carnosos y sensuales que con la muestra anterior la hicieron sentir cosas deliciosas que jamás había experimentado.

Las bocas se unieron como si se pertenecieran de siempre, conocedores de sus sabores, texturas y rincones, sabiendo con precisión como tocarse, que tanto lamerse, con que intensidad morderse y en qué medida succionarse.

Las manos de Regina se paseaban libremente y sin reparos por la musculosa espalda, tratando de abarcar con sus caricias su amplitud, dibujando con los dedos las líneas de sus músculos, provocando los roncos gemidos del dueño que con manos dominantes sujetaban la cabeza de la chica moviéndola a capricho para profundizar más el beso, sin dejar espacio para un respiro.

Pero el contacto entre los cuerpos ya no fue suficiente… Sincronizados por el mismo reloj, la chica enredo las piernas en la cadera masculina y Robin jaló con fuerza para presionar los sexos con desesperación. Luego esas manos atrevidas viajaron al pecho de la chica para descubrir sus redondos senos…

-¡Ohhh! ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Tócame! ¡Asíiii…! ¡Dioooos… que delicia…!- Regina jamás había vivido un encuentro candente antes, sus experiencias hasta ahora se habían limitado a besos y abrazos bastante inexpertos con dos o tres compañeros de escuela.

-¡Quiero hacerte el amor mi bella Regina!- La ronca voz declaro antes de capturar el sonrosado e inflamado botón que pedía a gritos por una caricia de sus labios.

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Hazme el amor…!- Regina tomaba a puños el sedoso cabello del hombre invitándolo a seguir degustando el sabroso bocado.

El sonido de la hebilla del cinturón al soltarse se mezcló con el agudo sonido proveniente de algún lado de la cocina… O eso le pareció al excitado hombre que de pronto sintió como se enfriaba su cuerpo al descubrir que se trataba del maullido de un gato.

Sin más interés que saber de dónde provenía el endemoniado chillido el hombre se alejó de la chica y empezó a abrir puertas hasta dar con el objeto de su creciente furia.

En cuanto el gato se sintió liberado corrió hacia Regina y de un solo salto término en sus brazos buscando su protección.

Los azules ojos obscurecidos por la violencia que lo invadía siguieron la escena muy de cerca.

-¡Dime que no estás acogiendo a este maldito animal Regina!-.

-En un gato inofensivo- La chica sintió como la abandonaba la sangre de su cuerpo al ver la furia salvaje del hombre frente a ella.

-¡No quiero al gato en esta casa! ¡Si no te deshaces de él en este momento yo mismo lo haré y me cercioraré esta vez de que sea un viaje sin retorno!- El hombre se sentía tan furioso que temía lastimar a la chica si esta no ponía remedio de inmediato.

-¡El gato ahora es mío y ni tu ni nadie le pondrá una mano encima!- Regina respondió envalentonada al ver la amenaza cernirse sobre el pobre y viejo animal… Se encontraba de nuevo de pie frente a la furia del gigante y lo retaba con su heroica postura.

-¡Te equivocas preciosa!- Las fuertes manos tomaron con fuerza desmedida los hombros de la chica y la sacudieron con crueldad -¡Tú y ese maldito gato se van ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres pagar por tu estupidez…!-.

A pesar de su temor la chica dejo escapar una débil sonrisa cuando el gato asustado se salió de sus brazos huyendo del lugar abandonándola a su suerte.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando bruto!- La chica estaba aterrada pero no le daría el gusto al cavernícola de verla suplicarle clemencia.

-¡Quisiera triturarte con mis propias manos niña estúpida!- El hombre incrementaba momento a momento la presión sobre la delicada piel.

-¡No soy ninguna estúpida maldito cretino!- Actuando sin pensar Regina logró empujar el musculoso pecho y agarrando vuelo estrello de un manotazo el rostro del grosero hombre dándose a la fuga de inmediato.

¡Craso error…! La chica sintió una garra de acero detenerla en el vuelo y estrellarla con violencia sobre el duro cuerpo masculino justo a tiempo para presenciar con pavor como la furia salvaje desembocaba en violencia y la mirada azul escupía odio asesino. Segundos después, sin ningún miramiento fue arrojada sobre la barra golpeándose el rostro y las costillas contra el frio mármol de la cubierta. Pero eso no acabo ahí, el aire de sus pulmones se escapó sin remedio al recibir todo el peso del gigante sobre su espalda.

-¡Ninguna mujer me pega sin que enfrente las consecuencias de sus actos!- El hombre vocifero sobre la cabeza de la aturdida chica y hubiera cumplido su amenaza si la voz de Mati no lo detiene.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí Robin!? ¡Por Dios suelta a Regina que la estas asfixiando…!- Mati no se esperó a ser obedecida, rápidamente se acercó al endemoniado hombre y lo jaloneó hasta lograr apartarlo de la pálida chica.

Regina en cuanto quedó liberada se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso inhalando aire con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Dios bendito! ¿Te sientes bien querida?- Mati estaba arrodillada junto a la chica y tocaba su rostro preocupada.

-Estoy bien Señora Ma…- La insistente tos no dejó a la chica terminar de hablar.

-¡Por Dios Robin! ¡Ahora si te has pasado…!-

Mati sufría por el comportamiento errático del hombre… Parecía que hacia siglos de aquel dulce chico que crió con todo el cariño que no le pudo dar a su hijo que muriera al nacer. Aquel chico lleno de amor que sonreía con facilidad y era amable y bondadoso con sus semejantes ya no existía, murió junto con su madre diez años atrás.

-¡Tal vez Matilde…!- Robin respiraba agitado mientras miraba a la Nana y a la chica alternativamente. Sin conseguir calmarse el furioso hombre se dio la media vuelta y se alejó dando tremendo portazo al salir de la cocina.

En cosa de minutos se escuchó el motor de una potente motocicleta salir de la cochera y de la propiedad como si llevara al demonio de piloto.

-¿Robin…? ¿Él era Robin de Locksley?- La débil voz de la chica se escuchó como de otro mundo.

-¡Vaya manera de conocerlo…!- Mati se lamentaba mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-De hecho lo conocí ayer, solo que él me hizo creer que era el jardinero… O más bien yo lo supuse y él no me saco de mi error. Seguro se estaba divirtiendo a mis expensas…-.

-Extraño… Robin no es muy dado a hacer bromas y llevarse con el personal… ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-No lo sé Señora Mati…- Regina de pronto estallo en un llanto con rasgos de histeria, temblando convulsivamente -Creo que me he quedado sin trabajo…-.

-Ven siéntate aquí- Mati se aseguró que la chica no se desvanecería antes de servirle un vaso de agua -Bebe un poco cariño-.

-Lo siento, normalmente no soy llorona…-.

A la mente de Mati vino la visión de Robin torturando a la chica tendida sobre la mesa y pensó que en su lugar ella hubiera muerto de la impresión.

-Necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso entre tú y Robin- Mati pregunto cuando vio a la chica más calmada.

-El entro en la cocina cuando estaba a punto de darle de comer a… a…. al gato- Regina aún no había bautizado al animal, pero ya tendría mucho tiempo ahora que se quedara en la calle y se convirtiera en una indigente con mascota.

-¿Lo dejaste entrar?- Mati solo atino a mover la cabeza de un lado para otro empezando a entender.

-Sí, nunca pensé que a esta hora me encontraría con alguien en la cocina…- Regina se sentía muy avergonzada por todo, ahora que tenía la cabeza fría veía en retrospectiva el desarrollo de la última hora en la cocina.

-¿Pero eso no es todo verdad?- Mati sabía que Robin podía ser un cruel déspota cuando se lo proponía, como resultado de que alguien lo retara o desobedeciera, pero de eso a maltratar físicamente a una mujer…

-No- Regina no podía decirle a la buena mujer que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Robin sobre la barra de la cocina… -Creyendo que el patrón era el jardinero no quise deshacerme del gato y me enfrente a él tratando de defender los derechos del animal… También lo abofeteé…- Regina sentía como el bochorno por su equivocado comportamiento se apoderaba de su rostro caliente.

-¡Dios bendito…!- Mati se llevó las manos a la cabeza como siempre que se le caía el alma al suelo.

-¡Lo siento mucho Señora Mati, jamás quise ocasionar problemas…! Haré mi maleta para marcharme ahora mismo y me llevaré al gato conmigo- Regina se levantó con renovadas fuerzas, dispuesta a corregir en algo su error.

-Espera Regina- Mati la detuvo de la mano y la miró muy seria -No es hora para que andes vagando por las calles, es muy peligroso, esperaremos a mañana para que recibas tu liquidación antes de irte.

-Señora Mati, de verdad quisiera irme ahora…- Regina sintió como las lágrimas inundaban de nuevo sus ojos.

-Si en algo has llegado a estimarme en esta semana que llevas aquí me harás caso y te irás a descansar. En la mañana yo te buscaré en tu habitación. Si te hace sentir mejor llévate al gato contigo… Estoy segura que si no lo haces no dormirás.

Regina encontró al gato escondido en una jardinera y se lo llevo a su cuarto. Con todo y eso no pudo pegar los ojos en lo que quedaba de la noche y a las siete en punto de la mañana ya se encontraba bañada y vestida y con su maleta hecha esperando la llegada de Doña Mati.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A las ocho en punto unos golpecitos a la puerta pusieron de nervios a la chica que sufría como el condenado a muerte en espera de su hora.

-Pase-.

-Buenos días Regina ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- Mati ya recuperada del susto de la noche anterior preguntaba realmente interesada por el bienestar de la joven.

-Bien Señora Mati, gracias-.

-Hija…- Mati se veía un poco turbada -Robin quiere que te presentes en su despacho ahora mismo-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?... Señora Mati ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Vaya usted conmigo…!- Regina tenía el rostro afligido y se oprimía las manos con nerviosismo.

-Robin no lo permitirá hija. Él ahora se encuentra calmado. Sólo procura no contrariarlo ¿Quieres? ¡Ha! Tampoco lleves al gato contigo…-.

-Por supuesto que no….- La chica había aprendido la lección y ¡De qué forma!

Sin poder evitarlo Regina se santiguo antes de tocar a la puerta.

-¡Pase!-.

-Buenos días- La chica sentía como le temblaban las piernas al adentrarse en la habitación.

-¡Siéntate!- Robin dio la imperante orden sin siquiera levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

La joven obedeció a regañadientes. A pesar del miedo que le provocaba el fiero hombre, tenía ganas de mandarlo al diablo por tirano y abusivo, pero cumpliría con la solicitud de la Nana aunque siguiera sin pedir disculpas por su violenta reacción a causa del famoso gato.

-Mati me comento que has renunciado a tu trabajo- Robin levanto el rostro y capto con enorme regocijo como la chica contenía la respiración al mirarlo. Aprovechando la ventaja, taladró la mirada de Regina con el semblante rígido como el verdugo que espera la señal para ejecutar la sentencia...

-Es lo más conveniente después del suceso de anoche, además no creo que usted quiera seguir viéndome por aquí…-.

En el recorrido al despacho, Regina se había preparado mentalmente para la entrevista con el tirano de la noche anterior, para lo que no estaba preparada era para enfrentarse al hombre transformado que se encontraba frente a ella… Robin de Locksley se había recortado la barba y el bigote, su cabello rubio oscuro debidamente peinado y la ropa que portaba era claramente de marca. La fina camisa le quedaba de locura… abierta hasta medio pecho dejaba al descubierto el pecho musculoso con un poco de vello que lo cubría… El hombre definitivamente era un adonis y ella una loca que se ponía a admirar al bárbaro que por poco la mata la noche de anoche. Afortunadamente esta sería la última ocasión que lo vería, prácticamente en este momento estaba saliendo de su vida…

-Me temo que estas equivocada Bibliotecaria, tienes un contrato conmigo firmado por un año y si no lo cumples te refundiré en la cárcel…- Robin no movió un solo musculo de su atractivo rostro mientras tiraba la amenaza al aire.

-¿¡Esa es su manera de castigarme, Robin!? ¿Prefiere doce meses de fastidio con tal de vengarse de mí?- Olvidando la promesa de comportarse, Regina estaba de pie gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba del tirano de Robin de Locksley…-.

-Esta madrugada te advertí que nadie me levanta la mano sin recibir su castigo- Robin también se puso de pie acercándose a la chica tratando de hostigarla. Algo tenía la niñita malcriada que le revolucionaba la circulación de la sangre como solo lo hacía su música.

-¡Pues regréseme el golpe y asunto arreglado…!- Regina avanzó el paso que los separaba y miró con rabia contenida el rostro burlesco. Por nada del mundo podía continuar cerca del tipo que la incitó a comportarse como toda una desvergonzada.

-En mis estándares de valores no estamos hablando de un intercambio equitativo. Tú eres una simple bibliotecaria que no tiene dónde caerse muerta y yo soy un hombre rico y poderoso ¿Qué crees que harán las autoridades si te acuso de abuso de confianza?...- Robin sentía una satisfacción insana pero no podía parar, necesitaba someter a la rebelde chica aunque le tomara un año de su vida.

Regina no podía creer hasta donde pensaba llegar el muy cabrón de Robin con tal de doblegarla a sus caprichos, estaba claro que tenía por costumbre salirse con la suya pasando por encima de quien fuera para conseguirlo.

-Veo que te queda claro que no tienes salida. Seguirás cumpliendo con tus labores para las que fuiste contratada en la forma y tiempo acordada y al cabo de un año serás libre de irte de aquí- Robin se inclinó un poco para bajar su rostro hacia la chica que mantenía la mirada baja.

-¿Y el gato?- Regina sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero si se iba a quedar a la fuerza no se lo haría nada fácil… Él también pagaría por su tiranía.

-¡Maldita bruja!- Robin vio como la chica literalmente hablando pegaba un brinco con el exabrupto de él -¡Creí que te había quedado claro que ese tema no se toca…! O estás falta de materia gris o lo que quieres es que te maltrate… ¿De eso se trata Regina?- Robin posó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica como probando su teoría -¿Te gusta que te maltraten los hombres?-

Al no recibir respuesta, Robin arrastró a la chica hasta pegarla a su firme cuerpo.  
En los planes de guerra de Regina, no estaba la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pues el hombre a pesar de todo seguía teniendo la habilidad de excitarla sexualmente con solo mirarla. Era una extraña mezcla de miedo y deseo que no era capaz de combatir y mucho menos ignorar.

-No diga tonterías- La chica levantó sus manos y las apoyo en el fuerte pecho para alejarlo.

-Con las mujeres yo nunca me equivoco, son tan simples y obvias que son incapaces de disfrazar sus pretensiones…-.

-¿Si eso piensa de nosotras porque entonces tiene mujeres sirviéndole?- Regina pensaba que era sorprendente tanto cinismo y crueldad en la lógica del hombre.

-Admito que son indispensables para ciertas labores y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por recibir su asistencia. Como ejemplo pongo tu caso…- Robin estaba disfrutando cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Regina estaba hechizada con el movimiento de los carnosos labios y el caleidoscopio del varonil rostro al hablar. Sus ojos azules eran tan espectaculares y expresivos que era un placer casi erótico observarlos al hablar.

-¿Mati se encuentra en la misma categoría?- Regina se obligó a comentar algo para zafarse del embrujo.

-Ella es mi Nana, ahí no entra el género…- Robin estaba realmente entretenido con la chica, era una ráfaga de aire fresco en sus pulmones.

-¿Y sus amantes en que categoría se encuentran?- Regina sentía que el corazón saldría disparado de su pecho, pero no podía parar…

-Veo que te gusta el cotilleo… Y pensar que tu discreción fue uno de los atributos que me hizo decidirme por ti…-.

-Si usted no estuviera en todas las portadas de las revistas y periódicos de los puestos y negocios por donde suelo pasar, tal vez lo podría ignorar, pero su vida licenciosa no ayuda…-.

-¿Y me lo dice la chica que estuvo a punto de follar con "El jardinero" que acababa de conocer el día anterior?…- Regina podía ser el hombre más grosero y cruel del mundo cuando se le provocaba.

-¡Desgraciado…!- Totalmente fuera de sí, Regina levantó su mano tratando de castigar al ofensivo hombre.

-¡Me doy cuenta que te gusta golpear a los hombres niñita!- Robin atrapó la mano en el aire y junto con la otra se las sujeto dolorosamente por la espalda.

-¡Sólo a los canallas como usted…!- La chica forcejeaba tratando de liberarse del férreo amarre.

-¿Soy canalla por ser sincero? No lo creo… Anoche la estábamos pasando muy bien los dos… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?- Robin plantó fuertemente su mano libre en el trasero de la chica para pegarla a su ingle y que pudiera sentir su potente erección.

¿Qué pasaba con Regina? Lejos de temer al hombre, se perdía en los azules pozos de sus ojos dejándose seducir por el aroma dulce y picante de su cuerpo y por el cálido aliento acariciándole la cara.

-¡Tienes razón…! ¡Ancío que me beses de nuevo Robin…!- Regina se humedeció los labios con sensualidad, esperando el momento del contacto con los deliciosos labios.

En cuanto el hombre libero las manos de la chica esta las colgó de la fuerte nuca para apretar las bocas lujuriosas que se devoraron hambrientas.

Robin volvió a experimentar esa inyección de adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo igual que lava ardiendo en una erupción volcánica… Igual que la noche anterior… ¿Qué cosa especial tenía esa chica para prenderlo de esa manera?

-¡Maldita gata salvaje!- El sorprendido hombre soltó con violencia el cuerpo de la joven al sentir el agudo dolor atravesando su labio inferior. Deteniendo con la mano la sangre que emanaba de la herida voló al baño para revisarse, pudiendo advertir que la muy traicionera lo había mordido con saña… Robin sonreía admirando el temple de la chica… Ya ajustaría cuentas con la salvaje bibliotecaria más tarde.

Regina apenas se quedó en la habitación para ver el daño ocasionado. Luego que comprobó que no iría a la cárcel por asesinato corrió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

El resto del día la chica lo pasó en la biblioteca esperando ver aparecer al demonio de ojos azules para castigarla por su osadía de la mañana, pero éste nunca llegó. La chica era consciente que estaba engrosando la lista de agresiones en contra de su jefe pero no le importaba, ya había elegido el camino de la guerra y no había marcha atrás. No cabía duda que su patrón era un macho prepotente y tirano que quería humillarla de todas las formas posibles, incluyendo la sexual. El rico y poderoso hombre se rebajaría a revolcarse con ella para salirse con la suya.

-¿Estás creyendo que te dejaré ganar sin pelear Robin de Locksley? ¡Veremos quién doblega a quién…! Tú tendrás todo el dinero y poder del mundo pero yo tengo algo de experiencia en canallas como tú…- Regina recordó con tristeza las múltiples ocasiones en que personal masculino de la casa hogar, de la escuela y supuestos padres adoptivos la miraron con lujuria e intentaron propasarse con ella desde temprana edad.  
.

.

.  
Era la hora de salida cuando la chica decidió ir a visitar a David a San Miguel, necesitaba el cariño y estímulo de su amigo para recargar baterías.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Cenicienta?- David estaba feliz por la llegada inesperada de Regina.

-David, yo también te extrañe… ¿Ya te curaste la resaca o quieres que te prepare mi bebida levanta muertos?- Nadie la abrazaba como David, su presencia era un bálsamo para sus heridas y miedos.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta son casi las seis de la tarde Gina, hace horas que resucité…- David acurrucó a su amiga junto a él en el sillón -Mejor cuéntame qué te pasa y no te atrevas a negarlo porque te conozco como a mí-.

-Es solo que extraño mi rutina de la escuela y a todo el grupo y el saber que no te veré de diario me está matando- Regina no le contaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido con su jefe, lo conocía de sobra y era muy capaz de ir a reclamarle.

-¡Sabes que siempre estaré para ti amor, no lo dudes nunca…! Yo también quisiera extrañarte pero no me dejas…-.

-¡Todos los hombres son unos cretinos!- Reginan se sentía feliz ahora….

El resto de la tarde los amigos conversaron, rieron, cenaron, vieron una película y hasta durmieron un rato desparramados en el sillón.

-¡Diablos! ¡Es tardísimo…!- Regina despertó asustada en medio de la obscuridad. Rápidamente se despabiló y encendió la lámpara de pie junto al sillón individual.

-Vamos, te llevaré a San José-.

-No quiero molestar David. Se que mañana tienes que madrugar-.

-En tu vida vuelvas a decir que me molestas, además no es tan tarde, apenas van a dar las diez…-.

-De acuerdo… Llévame a mi castillo encantado, noble caballero…-.

-Qué corto se me hizo el viaje, ni terminaste de contarme los chismes del festejo…- Regina se lamentaba mientras veía como se acercaban al portón de la entrada a la propiedad -David, detente aquí, no estoy segura de tener autorización para que entren vehículos extraños…- Regina ya tenía la puerta del auto abierta de par en par.

-¡Eso es ridículo…! Si apenas veo las luces de la mansión desde aquí…- David de inmediato se prendía cuando algo no le parecía correcto.

-No te preocupes, es propiedad privada y no hay peligro, además me hará bien caminar. ¿No quieres tener una amiga obesa verdad?- La chica tenía el rostro de su guapo amigo entre sus manos.

-¡Guiuuuuuu! ¡Claro que no…!- Ven acá y dame un beso preciosa, antes de que el encanto se rompa y te conviertas en bruja-.

Regina obediente, estampó un tronado beso en los labios de su amigo y se bajó del auto, saludando con su mano hasta que lo vió desaparecer en el camino.

Las luces de otro auto de pronto aparecieron frente a la joven encegueciéndola momentáneamente.

-¡Sube al auto!-.

-Gracias pero prefiero caminar- ¿De dónde había salido Robin? Por el tono de voz seguía muy molesto con ella… ¡Ni de loca se metería a un espacio tan reducido con el peligroso hombre!

-¡Por un demonio sube al auto!-.

La atronadora voz del tirano y la detención de la marcha del auto convencieron a Regina de obedecer la orden. Sólo que el demonio de media noche le cuchicheaba al oído que no se dejara del sujeto tan mandón.

-¡A casa Jaime…!- Regina habló con voz cantarina, volviendo el rostro hacia la ventana para esconder la sonrisa de niña malcriada.

-¡No te hagas la graciosa conmigo…! ¿Quién era el tipo que te trajo?-.

-¿Perdón? ¿En qué parte del contrato que firmé dice que tengo que hacer pública mi vida privada?-

-Si quieres continuar por ese camino créeme que yo seré el que más disfrute enseñarte buenos modales…-.

-¡De acuerdo…! Es mi amigo David- Regina tenía las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-¿A todos tus amigos los besas en la boca?-.

-Si se dejan si…-.

Si Regina no se hubiera puesto el cinturón automáticamente al sentarse en el auto se hubiera estrellado en el parabrisas con el paro repentino del vehículo por el enojado conductor.

-¡Que ganas tengo de darte la tunda que seguro nunca te dio tu tía Laura…!- Robin tenía el rostro iluminado por el tablero donde claramente se distinguían sus azules ojos echando chispas y la herida inflamada de su labio.

-¿Qué interés tiene para usted mi vida privada Señor Locksley?- La chica ocultó su sorpresa al descubrir que el hombre recordaba el nombre de su querida tía abuela.

-El mismo que tengo por todos los empleados que viven bajo mi techo-.

-Que bien que tratamos ese punto ¿Qué le parece si le evito la pena de toparse conmigo fuera de horas de trabajo? Me paga lo suficientemente bien para poder viajar de diario a la mansión a…

-De ninguna manera propiciaré que con cualquier pretexto llegues tarde a trabajar o te inventes enfermedades para faltar. El contrato claramente dice que deberás vivir en la mansión al igual que el resto de los empleados.

Fin de la discusión… Regina había albergado la esperanza de que el hombre aceptara su propuesta y así poder reducir sus horas de tortura, pero seguramente él sabía eso y no se quitaría diversión a cualquier hora del día.

-¿Tienes uno o varios amantes?- Robin miraba fijamente el perfil de la chica. No pensaba continuar con la marcha hasta obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

-¡Me niego a responder esa pregunta!- Regina hizo el intento de bajarse pero Robin fue más rápido que ella y la sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No bajarás del auto hasta que respondas a mis preguntas-.

¿Quería respuestas? ¡Pues bien, se las daría!...

-Suelo aprovechar las buenas oportunidades... David es mi "Amigo" de base por decirlo así. Cuando no estoy en casa estoy con él o alguien más… De hecho todas las tardes de la semana pasada estuve muy ocupada y esta tarde no ha sido la excepción… ¿Hay alguna cosa más que quiera saber? Regina clavó sus ojos desafiantes sobre el serio rostro.

-¡No, ya puedes bajarte!- Robin miraba de frente hacia la obscuridad con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

-Usted quería saber y yo…

-¡Que te bajes de una maldita vez!-.

En esta ocasión la chica comprendió que se había excedido. Tirano o no Robin de Locksley era su jefe y le debía respeto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La tercera semana transcurría sin novedad para Regina, no había vuelto a ver a su jefe ni de lejos aunque sabía que seguía muy de cerca sus avances porque de vez en cuando encontraba anotaciones en su libreta aclarando las dudas que ella escribía con la intención de buscar la respuesta por internet. Tenía la certeza que era él, porque ya había corroborado con Mati que la escritura le pertenecía, además que no podía ser de otra manera, solo él gozaba de la autoridad, preparación, inteligencia y sabiduría suficientes para corregir su trabajo.

Sus obligaciones le encantaban a Regina, pero su vida se había convertido en una pesada rutina. De ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde trabajaba arduamente en la biblioteca, quince minutos de comida rápida y después a encerrarse en su habitación para conectarse en línea y tomar sus clases.

El moderno sistema de estudios era una novedad que tenía sus complicaciones aunque siempre tenía la opción de acudir al plantel central a disipar sus dudas con el personal asignado para ello.

Para el viernes por la tarde, Regina se sentía agotada física y mentalmente, la extenuante tarea de ordenar los ejemplares de la basta biblioteca era un incansable subir y bajar por las escaleras cargando armatostes de varias libras y las clases frente a la computadora portátil hasta buenas horas de la noche estaban minando su energía y su salud…

-Buenas tardes, habla Regina Mills, quiero confirmar mi cita de hoy con el Licenciado Marcelo Ríos a las diecinueve horas…. Espero, gracias…. Excelente, ahí estaré, gracias de nuevo.

-Tiranos… Tenía la esperanza de que me cancelaran la cita en mi escuela pero no ha sido así- La chica tomo al gato entre sus brazos para acariciarlo y admirar sus preciosos ojos que tanto le recordaban otro par igual que aparecían con frecuencia en sus sueños -Si, si, sé que últimamente no te he consentido lo suficiente pero alguien tiene que trabajar para traer comida a la mesa, así que no me reclames tanto… Yo también quiero que me acaricien, me mimen y me cuiden… ¡Estás loco Tiranos! No estoy hablando de él… La chica sonreía pensando que por fin le había encontrado un nombre adecuado a su gato que curiosamente tenía la misma personalidad tortuosa de su jefe.

 **Momentos después…**  
Regina tocaba a la puerta del cubículo justo a la hora acordada.

-Pase-.

-Buenas tardes- Adentro la chica se encontró a un hombre rubio y guapetón de unos veintiocho años esperándola -Soy Regina Mills- La joven extendió su mano para saludar mientras observaba el agradable rostro.

-Hola, yo soy Marcelo Ríos, tu mentor. Siéntate por favor y dime cuál es tu problema-.

-Resulta que no es uno si no varios. Traigo conmigo una lista de las dudas que se me han presentado en la última semana. Espero que no sea mucho pedir para esta tarde…-.

-No te preocupes por eso, si no lo cubrimos todo hoy terminamos mañana o el lunes, todo depende de ti-.

 **Dos horas y media después…**

-¡Basta por hoy Regina…! Es obvio que no puedes más… Si gustas mañana terminamos- Marcelo consulto su agenda antes de continuar -Tengo disponible de las diez a la doce del mediodía-.

-Mañana trabajo y salgo hasta la una de la tarde…- Regina reprimió un bostezo al hablar.

-Entonces lo dejamos para el lunes ¿Te parece?-.

-De acuerdo- Regina tenía la molesta impresión de que olvidaba algo importante.

-¿Traes auto o van a venir por ti?-.

-No, pediré un taxi porque ya no alcanzo el autobús a San José… ¡Oh no! ¡Olvidaba que el lunes tengo mi primera evaluación en línea! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante…!?- Regina se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su afligimiento.

-Entiendo- Marcelo tomo las manos de la chica para descubrir su cara y brindarle una gran sonrisa -Tengo la solución a tus dos problemas-.

-¿Mis dos problemas?-.

-Sí, las dudas pendientes para tu examen y tu transporte a casa. Yo te llevare- Marcelo levanto una mano como petición de tiempo para hablar -Justo ahora voy para aquel rumbo a ver a mi madre y de camino terminamos con la lista… ¿Aceptas?-.

-¡Acepto! ¡Gracias Marcelo!-

A petición del tutor Regina le empezó a hablar de tu y por su nombre de pila... ¡Qué bien se sentía de vez en cuando permitir que la ayudaran a hacer su vida más fácil…! Tal vez Marcelo pudiera ayudarla con otras dudas que tenía como ¿Por qué no se podía quitar de la mente el recuerdo de Robin besándola y acariciándola apasionadamente…? De pronto una sonrisa apareció en su cansado rostro.

-Cuenta el chiste…- El tutor se percató del cambio en el estado de ánimo de la chica.

-No es tan gracioso…- Regina entró al auto después que el amable hombre le abriera la puerta.

En el viaje de regreso a la mansión la chica no solo concluyo con su gran lista de preguntas y respuestas sino que también se relajó y disfruto de la compañía… ¡Que fácil era hablar y bromear con su tutor…! Ojalá todo el mundo fuera así, sencillo, tranquilo, amable y divertido.

-¡Por favor detente aquí! Aún no pido permiso para que mis amigos me acompañen hasta la puerta de la casa-.

-Claro que no lo haré, vienes rendida y si no me equivoco hay una distancia como de trescientos metros a la entrada- Marcelo arrebato de manos de la joven la tarjeta para activar la puerta de acceso y acelero la marcha hacia el estacionamiento frente a la mansión -Si tienes algún problema házmelo saber para aclararlo con tu jefe… Permíteme un momento, yo te abro- El galante hombre rodeo el auto para abrir la portezuela del lado de la chica ayudándola a bajar.

-Gracias Marcelo ¡Eres un gran tipo!-.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta formalidad…!- Marcelo ignoró la mano de Regina y le plató un beso en ambas mejillas de la apenada chica -Tienes mi teléfono, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame. Suerte con el examen.

Regina miró el auto de Marcelo hasta que desapareció en la curva, después camino a la puerta de servicio y entro arrastrando los pies. Tenía hambre pero estaba tan cansada que se iría a la cama sin cenar.

-Sí que tu vida privada es activa… Bibliotecaria-.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué susto me has dado!- Regina busco en la oscura habitación al dueño de la grave voz.

-¿Tu amigo sabe que lo engañas con el tipo que te acaba de dejar?- Robin salió de las penumbras y miró a la chica con algo más que reproche.

-No tiene por qué enterarse ¿O se lo piensas decir tú?- La chica tarde se dio cuenta que tuteaba a su patrón, pero ya no tenía remedio. Con paso firme se dirigió al interruptor de la luz fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

-¡Tttttttt…! Si no le bajas a tu ritmo vas a tronar…- Robin tomó de la barbilla a la chica para observar detenidamente su rostro.

-¡Lo dices por experiencia propia, seguro…!- Regina se soltó con brusquedad y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás. Solo quería un vaso de agua… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el tirano justo ahora que no podía ni con su alma? Tratando de ignorar la fuerte presencia abrió el enfriador para sacar la jarra de agua de frutas.

-¿Qué me das a cambio de mi silencio?- Robin decidió ignorar el sarcasmo de la chica.

El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció visiblemente al sentir el tibio aliento del hombre en su nuca… Como sucediera la vez anterior, y la anterior…

-Por lo visto ya se está convirtiendo en una costumbre… Tú y yo en la cocina…- La sonrisa femenina tenía un toque de perversidad…

Indudablemente Regina estaba dando inicio al tercer episodio de la refriega. El solo ver su arrogancia, su porte de divo, su salvaje presencia, le reafirmaban la convicción de que era un deber ciudadano bajarle los humos al cabrón.

-¿Si quieres podemos cambiar de escenario…?- La mirada azul recorría a la chica de arriba abajo, manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Regina analizaba los modos de Robin con interés. No había tácticas de seducción, él iba por lo que quería convencido de su derecho y confiado en el poder de su presencia y hombría para conseguirlo. Y vaya que había de dónde sacar… una rápida mirada por su atractivo rostro y bien estructurado cuerpo lo avalaban. Ahora mismo vestía una camisa de seda negra y un entallado pantalón de lino del mismo color que lo hacía verse como un precioso felino salvaje a la caza de su víctima, esperando el momento justo para saltarle encima y clavar sus colmillos directo en la yugular.

-¿Y cuál sería este…?- Regina se recargó en la barra mientras bebía con lentitud su fresca agua lamiéndose los labios en el proceso.

-Mi alcoba…- Robin no perdía detalle de la traviesa lengua moviéndose sensual sobre los húmedos labios.

¿Excitación…? ¡Esa era palabra de niños…! ¡Lujuria cruda y pura era lo que se respiraba en la habitación!... Regina advertía con preocupación cómo esa lujuria se iba apoderando de su cuerpo y de su mente, acelerándole el pulso y la respiración, amenazándola con hacerla olvidar el propósito del coqueteo con su peligroso y apetitoso jefe.

-Estoy realmente interesada Robin, pero me temo que este no es un buen momento. Como tú mismo has dicho, vengo de… ¡Tú sabes…! Y ahora me siento algo cansada… Me parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día…- El rostro de la joven tenía una expresión de inocencia casi infantil y agregando las intensas sombras bajo sus ojos podía convencer al ser más desconfiado.

-De acuerdo Regina. Sólo te dejaré este recordatorio para que no olvides que tenemos una cita pendiente tú y yo…- Robin presionó su cadera en el suave vientre de la chica mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su rostro para plantarle un beso mitad promesa mitad amenaza…

Segundos después, tal como llegara, desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Con el cuerpo temblando como gelatina y su corazón a punto de estallar Regina vio partir al sujeto más atractivo y tenebroso sobre el planeta… ¿Cómo combatir al individuo y lo que le provocaba?... Solo era cuestión de no olvidar que era un hombre más de los muchos que lidió en su doloroso proceso de crecimiento mientras su cuerpo de niña se convertía en el cuerpo de una mujer… Solo era otro más…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Marcelo…?-.

-Sí, diga-.

-Hola, soy Regina, espero no ser inoportuna. Sólo quiero decirte que me saque diez en el examen…-.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado por la noche?-.

-¿Este sábado?- Regina revisó mentalmente su agenda con David -¡Claro! ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?-.

-Nada de eso… Pide autorización a quien tengas que hacerlo para que me permitan pasar por ti a las ocho de la noche. Te llevare a bailar al Galo's-.

-¿El Galo's? ¡Guauuu, cuanta elegancia!-.

\- No se merece menos la futura Licenciada en Letras…-.

-¡Dios! Para eso falta una eternidad…- Regina reía divertida.

-Que yo te ayudaré a que sea más leve. Ahora debo dejarte porque empieza mi clase. No se te olvide ponerte muy guapa para mí…-.

La chica se quedó mirando su celular sorprendida. Había llamado a su tutor para darle las gracias y término comprometida con él para una noche de juerga elegante. Ahora tendría que gastarse el pago de toda su semana en comprar un bello vestido y calzado para la ocasión. Regina nunca había ido a un sitio así antes y temía no seleccionar el atuendo apropiado para la ocasión. Le pediría a David que la acompañara de compras, él era la oveja negra de una familia de ricos comerciantes y sabía mucho de dinero y glamur.

.

.

.

.  
-Hola bibliotecaria-.

Regina casi se cae del andador al descubrir quién le hablaba abajo ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

-Buenas tardes Señor Locksley- ¡Dios bendito…! Debería existir una ley que encerrara a todos los hombres que fueran una amenaza para la libido femenina…

-¿Señor Locksley? ¿Ya no soy Robin?- El hombre se encontraba cómodamente sentado admirando la vista de las largas piernas desnudas y algo más.

-En horas de trabajo es mi jefe- De repente Regina recordó que ese día había tenido la brillante idea de ponerse una minifalda color caqui y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo que acentuaba la curva de sus senos. A fin de cuentas nadie la visitaba en la biblioteca…

La chica decidió dejar la pila de libros seleccionados en un peldaño de la escalera, no correría riesgos de dar un espectáculo al bajar por tener las manos ocupadas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?-.

-¡No! Gracias- Regina aún no terminaba de hablar cuando sintió como las grandes manos la tomaban de la cintura para bajarla en vilo los últimos cuatro escalones -Gracias- En cuanto pisó firme, se alejó de la poderosa presencia -¿Le puedo servir en algo?- Al ver la sonrisa burlesca de inmediato se arrepintió de la selección de sus palabras.

-¡En mucho! Por eso estoy aquí Regina…- Robin gozaba ver a la chica nerviosa por su causa -Presumo que ya estás más descansada porque te veo mejor semblante…-.

-Si Señor- Los ojos cafés se atrevieron a mirar al hombre que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de distancia, con su atractivo rostro de caleidoscopio y su fino traje obscuro hecho a la medida, acompañado de camisa de seda blanca y corbata estampada de varios colores… Parecía un modelo de ropa para caballero recién salido de un desfile de modas.

-¡Excelente noticia bonita…!-.

El indolente hombre se movió lentamente hacia la chica con la mano en el cuello deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata. Regina veía hipnotizada como se iba acercando con esa mirada de depredador que ya conocía de sobra en sus azules y felinos ojos.

-No me ha dicho que se le ofrece…- La chica cedió a la presión del momento y se colocó del otro lado del escritorio escudada en la pila de libros y papeles.

-Sabes de sobra porque estoy aquí, pero si prefieres que te lo deletree… **¡VENGO A HACERTE CUMPLIR TU PALABRA…! ¡YA ESPERE LO SUFICIENTE…!** \- Robin se arrancó la corbata del cuello y la tiro en un sillón antes de tomar a la chica por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo con fuerza.

La chica miraba el atractivo rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fascinada con la fuerte presencia, con la firmeza del pecho, estómago y muslos que la presionaban contra el mueble…

Había llegado la hora… ¡Pues entonces manos a la obra…! Literalmente hablando Regina puso sus manos sobre los músculos del tórax masculino recorriéndolo milímetro a milímetro de camino a los anchos hombros para despojarlos de la tela de la chaqueta, al tiempo que miraba con provocación los carnosos labios entreabiertos.

Algo más que la sed de justicia, impulsaba a la chica a los brazos de Robin, lo sabía, lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Por lo que tenía que reforzar su firme propósito de darle una lección que nunca olvidará el arrogante hombre.

Regina sentía como el poder del deseo la inspiraba a seducir a su jefe con una actitud ajena a ella, pero que estaba disfrutando como el niño que saborea por vez primera un cono de nieve.

-¡Me embriaga el aroma de tu piel Robin de Locksley! ¡Mmmmm!- Totalmente despojada de vergüenza y prudencia la chica paseaba con lentitud su rostro por el cuello masculino aspirando su aroma con un suave ronroneo mientras sus dedos pulgares se colgaban de las presillas traseras del pantalón, sirviéndole de apoyo en su empeño de bloquear los movimientos de los fuertes brazos con su propia ropa a medio quitar -¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gustas jefe…!- La cadera de la chica se contoneaba sensual sobre la entrepierna endurecida del hombre y sus labios tentadores iban dejando un reguero de besos alrededor de la boca masculina sin tocarla…

Robin movía su rostro tratando de capturar los labios fugitivos sin éxito. La chica lo tenía a mil con solo promesas y fajones que lo estaban llevando al límite de su resistencia.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el caliente hombre se zafo del amarre de la chica y cargándola en brazos la llevo al sillón más próximo para recostarla con suavidad.

-¡Bésame Regina!- La voz de Robin se escuchó ronca y su mirada se encontraba turbia por el deseo.

Regina traviesa echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y declaró con cantarina voz:  
-Cuatro menos quince…- La chica saboreaba ver la confusión del poderoso hombre -¡Como usted ordene jefe!- Levantando la cabeza sofoco la queja con un beso ruidoso y fugaz en cumplimiento de la orden del patrón en horas laborales, pero al sentir la deliciosa textura se regresó para besarlo con timidez, sintiendo como se iba intensificando el deseo de experimentar de nuevo las turbulentas emociones al gozar la maestría en los brazos de un hombre de la talla y mundo de Robin de Locksley.

-¡Yo no soy un niño como con los que sales Regina…! - El impaciente hombre aplasto el cuerpo de la chica al tiempo que profundizaba el beso con una ansiedad poco común en él. Al penetrar con su lengua el interior de la boca de la chica se desataron lo anhelos contenidos por días, desapareciendo de su mente toda cosa que no fuera la necesidad imperiosa de poseer el delicioso cuerpo hasta convertirlo en barro entre sus dedos.

Regina se sentía dentro de una espiral que la iba despojando de cada nota de conciencia que le quedaba, entregándose en cuerpo y mente a disfrutar el erótico momento.

-¡Cielos…! ¡Cómo te deseo bonita…!- Robin hablaba y jadeaba dentro de la boca de la chica. Sus manos recorrían las curvas desde los senos hasta las caderas apartando con impaciencia la tela a su paso -¡Mmm! ¡Tu piel se siente como la seda…!-.

Regina también quería sentir la piel del increíble hombre… Con manos torpes saco la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón y metió sus manos bajo la tela para sentir la suavidad, la tibieza y el poder de los músculos de la espalda.

-¡Mmmmmm! ¡Aha! ¡Aha! ¡Ahaaaa!-.

La chica estaba tan excitada por las sensaciones que no supo distinguir si los jadeos salían de su garganta o de la garganta de Robin.

-¡Oh Dios!- Esta vez Regina supo que era ella quien gemía al sentir como los labios masculinos succionaban sus pechos con una deliciosa destreza -¡Por favor! ¡Sigue tocándome así…!- La chica no sabía que la enloquecía más, si la boca masculina horadando sus pezones o la rígida hombría tallando su femineidad. La chica saboreaba a manos llenas lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, era algo que crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior amenazándola con hacerla perder la cordura por su grandeza -Robin… Siento como si mi pecho y mis entrañas fueran a estallar… ¡Ooooh que deleite….! ¡Si estoy agonizando con gusto moriré por seguir sintiendo esta locura…!

Robin estaba embrujado por las maneras de la chica. Ella era como las flores de los campos, toda belleza natural, frescura y pureza… Aunque lo último era absurdo no podía ir una cosa sin la otra... El hombre como nunca antes se sentía alterado, impaciente y atormentado por concluir el trámite que no lo dejaba concentrarse en su trabajo, ni dormir...

Con movimientos precisos, Robin metió la mano bajo la falda para deslizar la braguita rosa que había visto minutos antes y sin perder más tiempo llevo sus dedos a la entrepierna de la chica jugando con el platillo principal.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- En cuanto sintió la invasión a su sexo Regina enloqueció, sin poder contener sus acciones movió su cuerpo buscando mayor contacto -¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mmmmm!- Los jadeos de la chica iban en aumento al igual que el cadencioso vaivén de sus caderas.

-¿Te gusta esto, Regina?- La apasionada reacción de la chica tenía atrapado a Robin en una experiencia única, disfrutando con enajenante demencia el episodio como si su hombría ya la estuviera poseyendo.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí!...-.

El timbre incesante de un teléfono cercano se mezcló con los gemidos y jadeos de la embrollada pareja que esperaba un milagro que desapareciera el inoportuno sonido de la candente escena.

-¡Maldita sea!- El milagro no sucedió y Robin salió del poderoso interludio para resolver el dilema… El sonido venía del teléfono portátil que traía dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón, mismo que aventó al sillón contiguo sin consultar.

-¡Robin!- Con temor de que desapareciera la magia del momento Regina sujetó en el sitio la mano diestra para obligarla a seguir con su tarea. La chica se encontraba suspendida por un hilo en un sublime viaje a la incoherencia sensual.

El hombre volvió sus ojos al rostro afligido de la chica tratando de continuar con su deliciosa encomienda, luchando por ignorar al maldito aparato inteligente que conecto el servicio de buzón dejando entrar un mensaje a todo volumen distrayendo su atención…

¿Dónde te metes papito? Te estoy esperando en nuestro nidito para hacer el amor con locura… Tal como me lo pediste, desnuda entre pétalos de rosas… ¡Nuestro vino favorito se está enfriando pero yo te aguardo caliente…! ¡Te deseo Robin… Ya no me hagas esperar!

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios!... ¡Aha!.. ¡Aha!... ¡Aaaaaah!...- Justo en el mismo momento Regina experimentó un increíble, maravilloso y sublime orgasmo entre los dedos de Robin de Locksley…

El aturdido hombre miraba como la chica convulsionaba y gemía de placer del más puro erotismo sexual, mientras él se encontraba fuera de lugar en una situación casi cómica.

Robin no siguió mucho en el dilema.

Con lágrimas, enfriando su rostro y tratando de recuperar la cordura, Regina quitó el pesado cuerpo de encima para levantarse de prisa, recuperar su ropa íntima y salir corriendo de ahí con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, pidiéndole a Dios que se la tragara la tierra mientras tanto.

-¡Regina, espera!- El hombre le hablaba a la chica tratando de detenerla. No podía dejarla marchar así… -¡Reginaaa!... ¡Guau! ¡Qué intenso!-

Robin se dejó caer en el sillón desistiendo de su propósito. Ya tendría oportunidad más tarde de componer el desastre. Porque seguro era que no dejaría ir a la dinamita que tenía en su casa sin prenderla de nuevo, solo que en la próxima ocasión se cercioraría de que explotara con el dentro de ella.

-¡Definitivamente será toda una experiencia…!- Con una gran sonrisa de anticipación se llevó las manos al revuelto cabello y luego a la entrepierna para apaciguar sus ansias insatisfechas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Regina se encontraba encerrada a piedra y lodo en su habitación dándose una ducha para lavar la vergüenza que la torturaba sin piedad, tallándose la piel con insistencia como si con eso pudiera borrar la intensa experiencia de hacía unos momentos... ¡JAMÁS! ¡Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido! Todo se le había salido de control, en su plan de batalla nunca había estado convertirse en la amante de banca del tirano mujeriego. Se suponía que ella solo daría un escarmiento al hombre sin salir perjudicada.

-¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Mil veces tonta…!

¿Cómo pudo pensar que podría con un hombre de mundo como Robin de Locksley? Ella, una simple bibliotecaria sin experiencia, sin familia, sin nada…

Lo que debía hacer ahora era ir en busca de su amigo David. Tenía unas compras pendientes para una noche de copas con su guapo tutor. Seguro eso serviría para pasar la penosa página.

-¡Gracias por acompañarme David…!

Regina se apretaba al costado de su amigo mientras caminaban de regreso al auto con una bolsa conteniendo su ganancia de tres semanas de arduo trabajo, traducida en un caro vestido de noche, un par de preciosas sandalias, una cartera de pedrería, un par de aretes de bisutería y un sexi conjunto de ropa interior que no se pudo resistir a comprar.

-Es un placer, preciosa. Ya he indagado al famoso maestrito ese y es un buen tipo. Así que trata de disfrutar tu noche princesa. Nadie más que tú se la merece-.

-¿Hablas en serio David? ¿Mandaste investigar a Marcelo?- Regina miraba con azoro el rostro tranquilo de su protector amigo.

-Sí, es más fácil que tener que rescatarte luego, ¿no crees?

Después de ayudar a la chica a acomodarse en su asiento, David rodeo el auto para hacer lo suyo sin dejar de mirar con una gran sonrisa y un guiño de ojo coqueto a la chica que lo seguía con la boca abierta.  
.

.

.

.  
-El sábado después de tu trabajo deberías venir a vestirte aquí para que Killian te pueda arreglar el cabello…-Ya cenando tranquilos en su departamento, David hizo la sugerencia.

-¿Si?-.

-¡Siiii! Tienes una hermosa cabellera pero el vestido exige un arreglo distinto a solo traerlo suelto o recogido en tu inseparable cola de caballo- El hombre hacía gestos graciosos para acentuar sus palabras.

-¡Como te quiero David…!- Regina soltó el llanto sin más ni más...

-Okay… ¿Y esas lágrimas que significan? A ti te pasa algo- David tomo el rostro de la chica para que enfrentara su mirada de preocupación.

-De verdad que no me pasa nada. Más bien se trata de que desde que vivo en "El castillo" me siento un poco sola. También ando en mis días.

Regina se refugió en los brazos de su amigo hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.  
-¡Gina! ¡Gina! Despierta cariño, es hora de que te lleve a tu trabajo-.

-¡Noooo! ¡Déjame David!...- ¿David? Regina se enderezó como de rayo para descubrir que se encontraba acostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de su amigo -¡Rayos…! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-.

-Te quedaste dormida primor y como estabas tan cansada no tuve corazón para despertarte, a fin de cuentas si te llevo ahora mismo estarás a tiempo para la hora de entrada a trabajar.-.

-Gracias querido, dormí como un bebé.- Ciertamente Regina se sentía como nueva y eso hizo que le valiera la regañada si alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.  
.

.

.  
Regina llegó a su cuarto sin novedad en el trayecto, rápidamente se dio un duchazo y se dirigió a la biblioteca a iniciar el nuevo día.

Apenas había entrado en la biblioteca cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe como si un torbellino la estuviera siguiendo.

-¿De dónde sacas que este es un hotel y puedes llegar a la hora que se te pegue la gana o no llegar…?- Robin atravesaba la habitación a grandes zancadas echando chispas por sus azules ojos.

-Nunca he supuesto semejante cosa Señor Locksley…- Regina calló de pronto al enfrentar la imponente figura a un paso de ella.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer? ¿Con quién pasaste la noche Regina?

Robin se había hecho el propósito de controlar su genio pero de solo ver el saludable aspecto de la joven sentía que la sangre le hervía… ¡Él, que tontamente se preocupó pensando que algo malo le había sucedido! Seguro se había revolcado hasta el amanecer por eso no regresó en toda la noche y tampoco respondió sus llamadas…

-¡Suélteme! ¡Me lástima!- Regina estaba recibiendo algo más que un regaño de su jefe. Éste la tenía sujeta de los brazos y la sacudía con fuerza desmedida.

-¡Aaaaaaj!- El furioso hombre soltó a la chica y se volvió para caminar unos pasos y poner distancia de por medio -Creí que había hablado claro acerca de las cláusulas del contrato, especialmente en el punto de vivir y dormir en la mansión por el tiempo estipulado…- El músico respiraba profundo esforzándose por recuperar el control.

-¡Es ridículo…! No pasé la noche aquí y sin embargo he llegado a tiempo para iniciar mis labores.- Gracias a David que la despertó, si no aun estuviera dormida, pensó la frustrada y sincera chica que ya enojada también gritaba.

-¡Si, es verdad! ¿Pero en qué condiciones será eso Regina? Seguramente trasnochada y agotada de una noche de sexo salvaje…- Robin estaba de vuelta junto a la chica siseando sus palabras de forma peligrosa aun sin tocarla -Como tú misma dijiste, te pago suficientemente bien para obtener a cambio un trabajo de calidad y dudo que alguien en tus condiciones lo pueda hacer.

-¿Por qué no le ponemos remedio a esto Señor Locksley? ¡Despídame y asunto arreglado!- Los ojos de Regina brillaban de furia. Ya se estaba cansando de la actitud medieval del arrogante tirano -Mejor aún… ¡Renuncio grandísimo hipócrita!- ¡Demonios! Regina no pudo detener el subconsciente que le dio cuerda a su lengua. Con paso ligero se dirigió a la salida para eludir las consecuencias de su conducta irreverente.-

-¿A dónde tan apurada?-.

-Solo voy al baño- ¿También este hombre era atleta? El muy maldito estaba obstruyéndole la salida con su enorme figura y… ¿Una sonrisa divertida?

-Por esta vez te salvó la campana, pero la próxima me va a importar un carajo mis pendientes y tus necesidades- Robin habló después de consultar la pantalla de su celular. Con una última mirada de advertencia respondió la llamada y se marchó de la habitación.

Regina se quedó mirando al vacío tratando de entender que pasaba entre ella y su jefe. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan importante, poderoso y ocupado invirtiera tanto tiempo en ella? ¿O era así con todos los empleados que no se sometían a sus leyes? De suerte que "Solo" le quedaban once meses por delante para averiguar.

.

.

.

-Pase- Regina levantó el rostro del libro que catalogaba extrañada por otra visita en su santuario.

-Hola niña, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-.

-¡Señora Mati! ¿Qué milagro que viene por acá?- Era la primera vez después de casi cuatro semanas de trabajo en que la dama la visitaba en la biblioteca.

-Vengo a hacerte una atenta invitación de Robin para que cenes con nosotros hoy- Mati no perdía detalle en los cambios de expresión en el rostro de la joven.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Me imagino que esto es inusual?- Regina no trató de ocultar su extrañeza pero sospechaba que la cena solo era una maniobra de su tirano jefe para someterla.

-Robin emprenderá una corta gira de trabajo a partir del lunes y estará toda la semana fuera. Quiere ver contigo varios asuntos antes de irse- Mati por supuesto que no se creía el cuento del hombre pero le convenía enterarse cómo andaban las cosas entre esos dos -A las siete en punto te esperamos en el comedor principal-.

Eso le daría escasas dos horas de clases en línea en vista de que aunque no quisiera tendría que arreglarse especialmente para la "Cena de trabajo".

.

.

.

.

A las 6:55, Regina se encontraba de camino al comedor envuelta en un blusón de seda azul cielo combinado con pantalón de vestir negro, y haciendo juego un cinturón ancho y sandalias de tacón bajo de tiras negras. De joyas sólo llevaba un par de pendientes de pequeños brillantes que le entregó el abogado de su difunta tía al cumplir los quince años de edad y que había sacado de la caja de seguridad del banco al salir de la casa hogar.

-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches, querida-.

-Buenas noches Regina, permíteme por favor- Robin se puso de pie para ayudar a la chica a tomar asiento a su derecha en la imponente mesa del comedor.

-Gracias Señor…- La chica dirigió una mirada significativa a los increíbles ojos azules sin que pasara desapercibida para la Nana -Usted dirá jefe.-.

-Hablaremos de trabajo a la hora del café, ahora quiero disfrutar de la compañía y la riquísima cena- Robin cambió de opinión al advertir la urgencia de la joven.

Efectivamente, la cena estuvo exquisita. Regina la disfrutó enormemente a pesar de la dominante presencia junto a ella. De suerte que en todo momento Mati y Robin mantuvieron una amena conversación sobre el próximo viaje, incluyéndola a ella con algunas aclaraciones sobre el tema.

-Me parece que estamos siendo groseros Nana, Regina no ha pronunciado palabra en toda la noche. ¿Te ha gustado el menú?- El tono de voz y la azul mirada tenían un sutil toque de provocación.

-¡Muchísimo, gracias! De hecho creo que no podré dormir de tanto que he comido.- La chica se había olvidado de su nerviosismo al probar la variedad de platillos de mar que eran su perdición, o tal vez fuera por la copa de jerez que se tomó para acompañarlos.

-El café te ayudará a bajar la cena o si prefieres nos puedes acompañar con una copita de anís.- Robin veía achispada a la chica y eso siempre era un buen aliado.

-Yo los dejare para que traten sus asuntos, de paso avisaré que les lleven el café a la salita. Los veo mañana.- Mati se sentía cansada y ya había visto suficiente para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Que descanses Nana- Robin ayudó a Mati a levantarse y le besó ambas mejillas con cariño antes de dejarla ir.

-Hasta mañana Señora Mati-.

-No se acuesten tarde.-.

Regina observaba en silencio el gran afecto que se profesaban su jefe y la Nana sintiendo un poco de envidia.

-Toma asiento por favor Regina- Justo cuando la chica se sentaba lo más lejos posible de su jefe, llamaron a la puerta llevando el servicio.

-Gracias Lola, puedes retirarte.- Robin esperó a que se marchara la mucama para mirar a su invitada -¿Café o una copa de anís?- Los azules ojos retaban a la chica a continuar bebiendo.

-Café. Permítame que yo lo sirva por favor - Regina de inmediato se puso en pie.

-Entonces otro para mí también por favor. Con una de azúcar si eres tan amable-.

Regina no levantó la vista cuando entregó la taza pero al rosarse las manos sus ojos con voluntad propia se elevaron hacia la bella mirada.

La chica soportó paisaje detallado de su cara, cabello y cuello sin inmutarse.

-Gracias.- Robin habló con voz profunda y pausada, acariciando con cada letra el precioso rostro de la chica.

Como si ambos estuvieran sedientos, por un breve momento guardaron silencio y solo bebieron el estimulante líquido.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que he estado siguiendo muy de cerca tu trabajo. Gracias a eso me he percatado que hasta el momento siguen sin aparecer unos ejemplares valiosísimos que están mencionados en el testamento de mi padre y que aún no he podido ver.-.

-¿Por qué no me comentó esto antes Señor Locksley?- Regina miraba con preocupación el serio rostro al otro extremo del mismo sillón -De eso no se mucho pues los libros de la tía Laura eran comunes y corrientes, con el valor propio de su contenido como solía decir ella.

-Con el caos en que se encontraba la biblioteca no tenía objeto mencionarlo antes, pero ahora que tienes bien definida la clasificación y empiezo a ver los pies y la cabeza, es tiempo de localizarlos- Robin se corrió en el sillón para depositar su taza vacía sobre el servicio quedando a medio brazo de distancia de la joven.

-Si me da más información sobre los libros pondré especial cuidado en la tarea- Regina casi se atraganta al ver al atractivo hombre sentado tan cerca que podía ver con claridad los destellos turquesa alrededor del iris de sus ojos, la deliciosa forma de su labio inferior, la barbilla cubierta de grueso vello bien recortado, el escaso vello que se escapaba por la abertura de la camisa y la tentadora forma de su entrepierna y muslos envueltos en el entallado vaquero azul…

-¡Regina!-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Te decía que el lunes por la noche mandaré a tu correo electrónico los datos de los libros embarullados- Con una sutil sonrisa el hombre calló para cerciorarse que la chica lo seguía -Incluso existen fotografías de una exposición de antigüedades donde fueron exhibidos-.

-Entiendo- ¡Regina no entendía nada! La presencia del hombre la aturdía y para colmo la descubrió observándolo indebidamente.

-¿Sabes? ¡Tienes un hermoso pelo!- Robin dejó de fingir que le interesaba cualquier tema que no fuera la chica en ese momento. Tomó un mechón de su cabellera y se lo llevó al rostro para aspirar su aroma- Hueles a primavera, pura, dulce, fresca, limpia…-.

Regina retuvo la respiración a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento de su jefe.

El hombre quería más que un puño de negros cabellos. Girándose sobre el asiento del sillón quedo de frente a la chica con su pierna derecha atravesada entre ellos y su brazo descansando en el respaldo al alcance de ella.

-Bonita… ¡Quiero hacerte el amor!...- Los dedos masculinos se metieron entre los cabellos acariciando la piel de la nuca femenina con suavidad. Luego de unos segundos sujetaron con firmeza para acercar el rostro de la chica al de él... -¡Te deseo!-.

Robin posó su boca sobre los labios de la chica y sin darle tiempo a respingar se apoderó de su interior para someter a las lenguas a un baile erótico y sensual.

La mano de Regina en busca de apoyo, terminó descansando en la rodilla del hombre, ésta con voluntad propia avanzó lentamente por el muslo sintiendo la fuerza de los músculos bajo la gruesa tela. Cuando los dedos se toparon con la ingle, dejaron de moverse pero Robin los sujetó y los posó en su inflamada hombría invitándola a que tocara con libertad.

-¡Noooo!- Regina retiró la mano y separó los labios con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tú también me deseas!- El hombre no se conformaría con un no esta vez. -¡Mírame Regina y niégamelo en la cara!- La fuerte mano tenía sujeta la barbilla femenina obligándola a enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Señor Locksley? ¿No puede resistir que alguien le diga que no?- Regina contemplaba retadora la mirada de Robin. Ahora o nunca era el momento, si avanzaban, ella no podría detenerse.

-¡Ya estoy captando! No es así de sencillo como que te gusto y me gustas. Déjame adivinar... ¡Te interesa más lo que te pueda ofrecer mi poder y mi dinero! ¡Por eso los NO que parecen SI!- Quitó la mano desdeñosa del rostro de la chica para tomar uno de los pendientes de brillantes -¿Quieres que te complete el juego o quieres algo más?-.

-¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a ofrecer?- Sin dejarse amilanar por la fiera mirada, Regina formuló la pregunta. Lento, pero había entendido la implicación de las palabras.

-¿Ahora si ya estamos hablando el mismo idioma Regina?- El gesto en el varonil rostro se estaba volviendo pétreo, como esculpido en hielo -¡No te muevas!-.

La chica vio salir a Robin de la habitación con paso firme. Todos los movimientos de su cuerpo denotaban la furia contenida por ser el manipulado. ¡Perfecto! Ya era hora que tomara una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Demasiado ansiosa para permanecer sentada la chica caminó al ventanal orando a Dios porque su jefe no terminara estrangulándola en lugar de despedirla como ella lo estaba deseando.

-¿Qué te parece esto?-.

Regina dio un brinco cuando la profunda voz se escuchó a su espalda y frente a ella vio oscilante un cheque por diez mil dólares a su nombre.

-Si fuera una prostituta no estaría aquí trabajando como bibliotecaria…- Regina fingió una serenidad que no sentía al girarse y encararlo con una cínica sonrisa -Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más y encontrar ese algo que me interese lo suficiente para meterme en tu cama, Robin de Locksley.

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que te pida matrimonio?- El hombre veía con rostro cruel a la templada chica mientras hacía añicos el documento y lo tiraba al aire -¡Ni envuelta en oro serias lo suficientemente buena para mi niñita! Ciertamente eres muy bella, pero nada que no pueda obtener a montones y gratis.

-Me queda claro Señor. Entonces le sugiero busque en otro sitio quitarse las ganas porque conmigo si tendrá que dar algo a cambio- La joven esperaba que no se escuchara cómo se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos por tanta crueldad derramada sobre ella -Si ya terminó me gustaría retirarme, estoy bastante cansada-.

-Todavía no he acabado contigo Regina. Cuando lo haga ni tú misma te reconocerás en el espejo.- El furioso hombre arrastró a la chica por la cintura y la pegó a su duro cuerpo con violencia, luego liberó una mano y atrapó el negro cabello de la nuca en un puño -¡No sabes con quién te has metido bibliotecaria!- El semblante embravecido siseaba sobre el rostro femenino mientras sus ojos la miraban con desprecio.

Después de varias respiraciones, Robin soltó a la chica pero sin separar sus cuerpos -A partir del lunes quiero que te dediques a buscar los libros extraviados de cuatro a seis de la tarde y a las seis en punto deberás enviar a mi correo electrónico tus avances diarios. Te aclaro que para mi regreso quiero ver esos libros. Al final de la semana verás reflejadas en tu pago las horas extras laboradas.- Robin barrió de pies a cabeza a la pasmada chica y sin importarle su opinión dio media vuelta marchándose de la habitación.

Regina se quedó en medio de la sala temblando de pies a cabeza. Cuando pudo moverse, se inclinó al piso para recoger los trozos de papel. No quería que nadie sacara sus propias conclusiones de la relación entre la bibliotecaria y el patrón.

.

.

.

.

Por fin sábado por la tarde. Regina se sentía opaca y sin fueras ni motivación para salir con Marcelo, pero su palabra ya estaba empeñada así que más valía se fuera a casa de David para la cita de belleza.

-¿Ya le enviaste por mensaje mi dirección a tu príncipe encantado?-.

-Si ¿Sabes que estoy recordando David?-.

-¿Mmm?-.

-Que no le pedí permiso a Doña Mati para que hoy entre mi carruaje a dejarme a la puerta del castillo.-.

-Es lo malo de trabajar para una luminaria, amor. Tienen más requisitos de admisión que Harvard.- Killian intervino con uno de sus comentarios chuscos -No es tan grave, piensa que el carruaje se va a convertir en calabaza justo en el portón y tendrás que llegar caminando al castillo.-.

-¡Que ingenioso eres Killian!-.

-Ya lo sé.-.

-¿Y si llamas ahora mismo a la Nana para pedirle autorización?-.

-De nada me serviría, ella se fue con Locksley a Cancún.-.

-¡Ay! El nene necesita que lo cuide su Nana.- Killian en todo estaba menos en el peinado de Regina.

-No es que este con el físicamente, el jefe viajo a Cancún y Doña Mati aprovecho el aventón para visitar a su familia, así que no están juntos para que interceda por mí. En fin, ya veré cómo lo resuelvo.-.

-Pues si no pasas la noche con tu profe, te puedes venir a dormir acá.-.

-¡Killian! ¡Te pasas! Amaneciste insoportable de venenoso-.

-No te preocupes David, esta reina no necesita que la defienda nadie.-.

-Efectivamente, Killian. Y si sigues de pesado te daré un revés que recordarás por una eternidad. Igualito al que le di a Ro… - Regina calló de pronto al descubrir su indiscreción.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Gina?- David se encontraba de pie junto al banco donde estaba sentada su amiga.

-Yo entendí perfectamente que se sonó a su jefe…-

-¡Killiaaaaaan!- David tenía el rostro más que serio esperando una respuesta.

-¡Ya me callo!-.

-Otro día se los contaré chicos, ahora no quiero que nada me eche a perder la noche-.

-De acuerdo Gina, pero ni creas que te escaparás de confesarme que es lo que está pasando con el ogro y más vale que sea pronto.

 **Dos horas después…**  
-¡Sal de una bendita vez mujeeeeer…!- Killian estaba desesperado por ver el resultado final.

-Solo denme un minuto.-.

Justo cuando Killian iba a gritar de nuevo, Regina apareció en el corredor.

-¡Guaaaaau!-.

-¡Estás hermosa Gina!-.

-¡Espectacular! ¡Despampanante! David, apresúrate a tomarle las fotografías antes de que llegue el maestrito-.

-¿Lista belleza? Serás la modelo más bella que haya fotografiado.- David ajustaba su lente mientras Killian encendía las luces especiales.

-Chicos, ¿Están seguros que es buena idea? ¡No soy nada fotogénica!-.

-Tú deja de preocuparte que esa es tarea del experto. David es capaz de hacer que Quasimodo se vea guapo.

-¡Gracias público conocedor! Siéntate aquí, Gina y relájate por favor. Solo sé tú misma. ¡Eso Gina! ¡Sonríe preciosa! Otra más cariño. Eres una modelo nata linda… De pie Gina. Una más, hermosa ¡Siiiiiiii! Eso es todo guapaaaa…

El timbre de la de la puerta terminó con la sesión de fotos aunque el par de hombres se veían muy concentrados y complacidos con los resultados.

-¡Cielos! ¡Estás lindísima Regina! Bueno, la verdad que eres muy linda siempre pero ahora te ves… Te ves…

-¡Increíble! Hola, tú debes ser Marcelo, yo soy David y él es Killian. Mucho gusto-.

-El gusto es mío muchachos ¿Son alumnos de la Universidad virtual?- Marcelo estrechaba las manos con genuino agrado.

-No, yo soy estilista profesional-.

-Y yo trabajo para una revista de modas. Soy fotógrafo.

Diez minutos después Marcelo y Regina viajaban rumbo al exclusivo centro nocturno situado en la zona más exclusiva de la isla.

-¿Estás seguro de que me dejarán entrar?- Regina iba prendida del brazo de su profesor por miedo a perderlo entre la multitud abarrotada en la entrada del lugar.

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Marcelo Ríos y soy hermano de uno de los dueños…-.

Regina no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, para donde quiera que volteara la mirada había belleza y glamour. El lugar era enorme, con una parte al aire libre desde donde se podía apreciar el hermoso mar caribeño. La decoración era por demás impactante. Desde el alto techo colgaban arañas gigantes llenas de pequeñas luces que asemejaban cuentas brillantes y por doquier cortinas luminosas pendientes del cielo imitando finas cascadas con multitud de luces oscilantes. Básicamente todo a su alrededor era cristal, luz y sonido.

La pareja fue conducida a un pequeño apartado con la pista de frente a cierta distancia y de fondo grandes ventanales con el obscuro mar y el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

-Marcelo ¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Gracias por traerme!- La chica oprimía la mano del hombre llena de emoción.

-Es lo menos que se merece una belleza como tu Regina.- Marcelo tomo la mano de la chica y se la llevo a los labios con devoción.

Regina sintió como el calor invadía su rostro debido a la mirada claramente contemplativa en los ojos grises del tutor.

Después de deshacerse del poco reparo que le provocaba salir con su mentor, Regina empezó a gozar de la noche. Sentía cómo su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba y empezaba a llenarse de la euforia prevaleciente en el lugar.

-Ven, vamos a bailar preciosa-.

Regina adoraba bailar pero casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, por eso iba a aprovechar hasta el último minuto para gozar del asombroso momento. Marcelo era muy buen bailarín y ahora que lo podía apreciar a sus anchas, la chica reiteraba su impresión original de que su maestro no estaba nada mal. En este momento el hombre vestía un traje de lino color hueso que le sentaba muy bien, acentuando su atlética figura y su excelente porte.

A dos horas de su llegada al lugar y después de mucho baile, algunas copas de vino y excelente charla, Regina se sentía exultante de energía y vivacidad, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca y Marcelo también según podía ver.

-¿Quieres conocer afuera?- El maestro estaba que se moría por un momento de más intimidad con la hermosa chica.

-¡Oh si, por favor! ¡Guaaaau! Es como si estuviéramos en otro sitio…- Afuera reinaban las penumbras y la música era lenta y sensual, ofreciéndole a las parejas privacidad y un ambiente propicio para el romance.

-Esa es la idea. Tienes dos aspectos distintos para escoger.- Marcelo tenia sujeta a la chica de la mano y tiraba de ella para llevarla a un rincón.

La chica observaba un poco cohibida como las parejas se gozaban cobijadas en la obscuridad sin detenerse a mirar a los demás.

Marcelo se detuvo junto al barandal de la terraza apoyando a la chica sobre él, dando la espalda al mar.

-Regina, supongo que a estas alturas de la noche ya debes haberte dado cuenta que estoy loco por ti- El hombre vio cómo la chica bajaba la mirada -¡Perdóname si soy tan directo! Pero ya no soy un niño para andar con rodeos.-.

La joven sentía cómo había aumentado su grado de embriagues desde que salieran al exterior, pero no lo suficiente para ignorar que no dejaba de comparar al sujeto con el hombre que tenía su mundo de cabeza. Si apreciaba los grises ojos se le venían a la mente un par azul, más bellos y elocuentes, si miraba los labios al hablar pensaba en unos más rojos y carnosos que besaban maravillosamente, si observaba el pelo castaño bien recortado y peinado pensaba en aquel perfecto cabello rubio oscuro que despertaba sus antojos de enredar sus dedos en ella, si aspiraba la picante loción en la blanca piel su mente de inmediato reproducía un embriagante y dulce aroma que enajenaba, pero lo que rebasaba totalmente su entendimiento era ver al dueño de todos sus desatinos ahora mismo en cada hombre que retozaba cerca de ella…

-¡Vaya! Quién dijera que el famoso Robin de Locksley acostumbrara frecuentar estos lugares. Y muy bien acompañado por cierto. La pelirroja que parece querer comérselo es nada más y nada menos que Zelena Dorantes, la modelo de moda. ¿De casualidad la mansión del músico no está por el mismo rumbo donde te llevé la vez pasada?-.

-Vivo en su casa. Trabajo para él- A Regina no le hizo gracia ver la expresión de gozo en su pareja -¿Podemos irnos de aquí? ¡Por favor!- Regina solo pensaba en desaparecer del lugar antes de que la descubriera el tirano de Robin de Locksley.

-¡Claro! Volvamos a nuestra mesa- Marcelo ahora entendía porque la chica se encontraba tan distraída. Ver a su famoso jefe casi haciendo el amor en público y frente a sus ojos debía ser extraño.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¡Mi chica de la biblioteca!- Robin se desprendió de las garras de la pelirroja para interceptar a la pareja que cruzaba frente a ellos.

-Buenas noches Señor Locksley ¡Que feliz coincidencia! ¡Y yo que lo hacía a kilómetros de aquí!- Regina no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al hablar.

-Lo mismo digo Señorita Mills.- A propósito el hombre ignoró el sarcasmo y evitó las explicaciones -¡Hola! Soy Robin de Locksley y mi acompañante es Zelena Dorantes- El hombre estrechó con fuerza la mano de Marcelo sin desviar su mirada azul de la gris.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Marcelo Ríos- Marcelo sonreía muy complacido con la presencia de famosos en el lugar.

-¿Ríos? ¿Eres pariente de Renato Ríos?- El rostro de Robin mostraba curiosidad.

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor Señor Locksley ¿Lo conoce?-.

-Por favor llámame Robin. Renato y yo somos viejos amigos.-.

-¡Oh, que sorpresa!-.

-Como en aquel entonces eras muy niño no recuerdas ¿Tú también estás en el negocio de Galo's?-.

-No, mi giro es la enseñanza-.

-Entiendo, tú eres ese hermanito bueno.- Robin sonreía al recordar como nombraba el tremendo Renato al único hermano que no se dedicaba al ramo -¿Eres el propietario de "Enseñanza Río virtual"?-.

-¡Veo que sigues en contacto con mi hermano! Pocas personas saben mi secreto.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y si, Renato y yo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos.- Vaya que su bibliotecaria sabia moverse entre el dinero, la fama y el poder.

Para Regina no pasó desapercibida la mirada maliciosa de su jefe, seguro se la imaginaba contando dólares en la billetera de Marcelo. Si supiera que ella desconocía tremenda información sobre su "Humilde maestro" seguro no se lo creería.

-¿Aún viven en la finca de tus padres? Me gustaría pasar a saludar uno de estos días-.

-¡Gracias a Dios no! Renato y yo nos independizamos hace tiempo y vivimos aquí en San Miguel. Déjame darte mi tarjeta-.

-Gracias Marcelo. Mañana llamaré a Renato para planear una cita y te avisaremos-.

-¡Amor! ¿Me llevas a bailar?- La pelirroja estaba visiblemente aburrida con la conversación y la compañía.

-De hecho nosotros también vamos adentro.-.

-¿Qué les parece sin nos acompañan a nuestra mesa?-.

-Con gusto ¡Oh, perdón preciosa! ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Marcelo estaba ruborizado por la penosa omisión.

-Como prefieras está bien para mí- Regina no sabía que pretendía su jefe pero sospechaba que pronto se enteraría.

-Además de bella, inteligente ¿No te parece Robin?- Marcelo pasó un brazo posesivo por la cintura de la chica.

-Lo estoy descubriendo día a día en casa… Con su trabajo-.

-¡Gracias Señor Locksley!- Regina tenía ganas de fulminar con la mirada al cretino de su jefe.

-Por favor pidan lo que gusten. Ahora volvemos…El deber me llama.-.

-¿Estás bien preciosa?- De pronto a Marcelo sintió que Regina estaba muy rígida en el sillón.

-¡De maravilla Marcelo!

La chica en cuanto tuvo su copa servida se la bebió de un solo golpe, si iba a pasar el resto de la noche jugando al gato y al ratón con su jefe, más valía que se preparara primero. El alcohol la ayudaría a enfrentarlo, sobre todo con esa pinta de modelo que traía encima. Desde su asiento lo veía moverse al son de la sensual música con una elegancia felina, mientras que la pelirroja le tiraba con todo sin ningún recato. Robin se veía espectacular con la "Informal vestimenta", si se le podía llamar así al conjunto de chaqueta gris de cuadros muy finos y pantalón negro entallado a los preciosos músculos de sus muslos y trasero. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello en u, pero dándole el clásico toque estaba el bello foulard de seda negro con minúsculos cuadros azules enredado en su cuello, haciendo juego con sus ojos.

-Regina ¿Qué opinas de lo que te dije afuera?- Marcelo advirtió el desconcierto de la chica y decidió refrescarle la memoria -Acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti - El hombre tenía entre sus manos la mano de la chica y la acariciaba con sutil presión para captar su atención.

-Tú también me gustas mucho.- Regina lo decía sinceramente aunque no aclaró que le gustaba de forma distinta a la de él.

La chica trataba de no distraerse con la exhibición erótica de Robin y Zelena, pero era imposible de ignorar. De hecho algunas personas los observaban con morbosidad pues ya habían reconocido a los famosos. -¿Me sirves otra copa?-.

-Con gusto. ¿Bailamos preciosa?- Marcelo pensaba que si la chica seguía bebiendo a ese ritmo no llegaría en pie a su casa.

-¡Sera un placer mi guapo tutor!- Acababa de decidir qué haría lo que fuera necesario porque Marcelo le terminara de gustar como él esperaba.

De camino a la pista la joven arrastro a Marcelo lejos de su jefe y su pareja. De otra manera no podría concentrarse en su nuevo propósito. La música era muy sensual, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado por sentirse cómoda coqueteando con su profesor.

-Regina ¡Eres la chica más sexi del lugar!- El hombre se estaba poniendo muy cachondo con los eróticos movimientos de la voluptuosa chica, que con ese vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sin poder controlarse, Marcelo sujetó la estrecha cintura con fuerza, evidentemente estimulado. Regina como respuesta se congeló gracias a la repentina cercanía de Robin y la ardiente pelirroja. La chica no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el vulgar comportamiento de Zelena o la forma en que su jefe la usaba. El colmo fue ser testigo de cómo las manos masculinas sujetaban el trasero de la modelo para presionarla a su entrepierna. Para Regina fue imposible detener el rumbo de su mirada hacia el atractivo rostro que con una gran sonrisa le guiño un ojo coqueto. La indignante acción le hizo recordar que se encontraba en brazos de Marcelo. Así que para compensar su descuido decidió besarlo apasionadamente. Éste respondiendo de inmediato, aceptó gustoso la caricia y participó activamente en ella.

De pronto el beso entre Regina y Marcelo se vio interrumpido al chocar sus cuerpos con otra pareja que por supuesto era el odioso Locksley y su calenturienta damisela.

-¡Perdón hermano! Esta belleza me hace perder el equilibrio.-.

Con gusto Regina hubiera triturado con su tacón los dedos de los pies de Marcelo por congraciarse con el enemigo festejándole su ridícula broma.

-¿Te importa si nos sentamos? Me siento un poco acalorada…

-Marcelo, necesito cruzar dos palabras de trabajo con Regina antes del lunes y no creo que ella y yo vayamos a coincidir más tarde. Sigue bailando con Zelena en lo que volvemos ¿Quieres?- Robin tenía ya sujeto el brazo de Regina como medida de contención para sus protestas.

-Claro…- Marcelo consulto en silencio a la chica -Te veo en un momento, preciosa.-.

Regina observó la jugada de su jefe más fascinada que molesta. Insinuar que tanto ella como él pasarían la noche con sus respectivas parejas fue una inteligente estrategia. Ni Marcelo ni Zelena protestaron por el arreglo. Hasta se podía decir que se sentían felices de cooperar con el bribón.

-Podemos hablar aquí mismo Señor Locksley- Regina se detuvo en un espacio abierto antes de la salida a la caldeada terraza.

-No Regina, hablaremos afuera mientras bailas conmigo- El hombre llevaba de la mano a la chica como al niño que no quiere ir al médico.

-No quiero bailar contigo.-.

-¿Por qué no bonita? Soy un excelente bailarín- Robin ya tenía a la chica en sus brazos y la obligaba a moverse junto a él.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? ¡Habla ya!- La chica no tuvo de otra que claudicar si no quería hacer una escena en la pista.

-Solo quiero felicitarte por tu certera elección.- El rostro apuesto estaba levemente inclinado para alcanzar la mirada de sus ojos cafés -Los Ríos pertenecen a una de las familias fundadoras de la zona y cuentan con una fortuna bastante respetable. Juega muy bien tus cartas y tendrás esa propuesta de matrimonio que te resolverá el resto de tu vida- La mirada azul era fría e impenetrable.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero atarme a un hombre de por vida? Para cumplir con mis sueños y anhelos no necesito de eso Señor Locksley. Solo la llegada de un hijo podría hacerme cambiar de parecer, pero eso no está entre mis planes ¿Quién quiere ataduras a los veinte años? ¡Por Dios!- Regina enfatizó sus últimas palabras empujando con más energía el musculoso pecho. Sus muñecas y cuello estirado estaban ya adoloridos por el esfuerzo.

-¡Excelente noticia! ¡Entonces sigo en el juego!- Por el varonil rostro cruzo una sonrisa cruel al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de la joven, hasta parar en el final del escote, justo donde empezaba su redondo trasero.

-Entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada que no sea una relación de trabajo- Regina estaba más que molesta por la actitud posesiva y cínica del hombre.

-Eso no es lo que recuerdo de la tarde del jueves. Tú y yo estuvimos a un paso de convertirnos en amantes- Robin aumento la fuerza de sujeción para someter a la encabritada chica -De hecho, literalmente hablando hiciste el amor con mi mano-.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a mencionarlo!? ¡Maldito cretino! ¡No eres un caballero!- Regina forcejeaba furiosa sin importar que estuvieran llamando la atención de las parejas cercanas.

-Me temo que no Regina ¡Auuuu!- Robin abrió los brazos al sentir un agudo dolor en el empeine. Con un gesto mitad dolor mitad diversión vio cómo se alejaba su brava bibliotecaria.

La indignada chica caminaba de prisa echando humo por las orejas. Estaba tan furiosa que si no encontraba a Marcelo se iría sola a la mansión. Solo quería poner distancia antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida. Ya bastante habían dado de que hablar el perverso Locksley y ella en la terraza.

-Marcelo por favor llévame a casa, no me siento nada bien.- La chica por fin encontró a su tutor saliendo del tocador para caballeros.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste algún problema con tu jefe?- El hombre cuestionaba a la joven con rostro preocupado al tiempo que la guiaba a la mesa.

-No es eso. Creo que bebí de más.- Regina agachó la cabeza fingiendo pena por su relajado comportamiento.

-No te preocupes preciosa ¿Tal vez si te llevo a cenar algo se te pase el malestar?- La mano masculina sujetaba la barbilla de la chica para confrontar su mirada.

-En casa tomaré un analgésico para que se me pase la náusea ¡Perdóname por echarte a perder la noche!- Regina detectó un par de ojos azules mirándolos con burla y el enojo se reactivó. Toda coqueta se acercó a Marcelo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta para tomarlo por los costados.

-No tienes de que hermosa ¡Yo hago lo que tú quieras!- Marcelo reaccionó al contacto y el sutil coqueteo con un suave beso.

-Veo que se preparan para retirarse -Robin apareció junto a ellos pero sin la pelirroja.

-Regina se siente un poco indispuesta y me ha pedido que la lleve a casa.- Marcelo ayudaba a la chica a colocarse el chal de seda sobre los hombros.

-Hermano, permíteme evitarte la vuelta a San José, justo ahora yo también voy de salida-.

-¿Y Zelena?- Regina brincó en cuanto escuchó la propuesta del demonio de hombre.

-Ella decidió seguir la fiesta en casa de unos amigos. Yo tengo muchos asuntos que atender mañana antes de mi viaje y no me quiero desvelar.- Robin disfrutaba enormemente derribar una a una las barreras que se levantaban a su paso.

-Te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero…

-Discúlpame que insista pero de todas maneras Regina no podrá entrar. El sistema electrónico del portón se averió y no irán a repararlo hasta el lunes. Te mandé un mensaje a tu celular para comunicártelo ¿No lo has visto?- La mirada del hombre destilaba inocencia pura.

-No…- Regina miró de inmediato sus mensajes confirmando que efectivamente tenía uno de su jefe. De pronto se le vino a la mente la Nana del bagazo -¿Supongo que si usted no se fue Mati sigue en la mansión?- Regina sonrió satisfecha por echar abajo el plan macabro de su guapo jefe.

-Me temo que no- La expresiva mirada mostraba gozosa burla -Mi Nana ya tenía planes y no me pudo esperar.

-¿Y cómo entraremos?- Regina resignada preguntó con desconfianza.

-Para casos como este se utiliza el teclado. Solo Mati y yo tenemos la clave de acceso- Las últimas palabras las dijo con mirada victoriosa solo para Regina.

-Dadas las circunstancias sería absurdo insistir- Marcelo se declaró vencido en la batalla por la chica.

-Acabo de decidir que a mi regreso del viaje llamaré a tu hermano y a ti para invitarlos a mi casa. Le pediremos a la Señorita Mills que esa tarde la aparte para que nos acompañe.-.

¡Que considerado! Solo Robin de Locksley era capaz de ganar una pelea y conseguir que el caído todavía agradeciera gustoso su derrota.

Sin más preámbulos Robin salió del lugar con Regina por delante y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Regina se sentía mareada y molesta, el condenado hombre se había salido con la suya. Echó a perder su cita con Marcelo. Dudaba que incluso fuera una coincidencia el encuentro de esta noche. A fin de cuentas él apareció de pronto en la biblioteca el día de la invitación.

-¡Es mentira que el sistema del portón está descompuesto!- Regina miraba con azoro al tramposo hombre.

-Si-.

-¿Tampoco es coincidencia tu aparición por el centro nocturno, no es verdad?-.

-No-.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué?- Regina no podía esperar a que el hombre aparcara el auto para gritarle toda su frustración.

-Aún no lo sé, pero ando en ello. Prometo que serás la primera en enterarte.- Robin era totalmente sincero, no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar por someter y educar a la joven que no lo dejaba recuperar su controlada vida desde que la había visto por vez primera en su despacho.

Apenas el auto se detuvo la chica bajó para dirigirse de prisa a la puerta de servicio. Intentando ahorrar tiempo, mientras caminaba buscaba en su cartera la tarjeta magnética, pero esta escapó de sus manos a medio camino terminando a los pies de su acosador.

-Permíteme- Robin la levantó presto y sujeto con firmeza el brazo femenino -Acompáñame por favor-.

Regina no sabía para qué preguntaba el déspota hombre, si no dejaba espacio para hacer otra cosa que no fuera su santa voluntad. Prácticamente la llevaba a rastras por el sendero de la puerta principal.

-Pasa-.

-Gracias por traerme y buenas noches- Regina se despidió en cuanto entro al vestíbulo.

-¡Espera!- Robin observaba atento el rostro de la chica al volverse hacia él.

-¿Y ahora?- Necesitaba con urgencia refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación, lejos de la tentación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

-¿Con qué?- ¿De qué hablaba este retorcido hombre?

-Con Ríos…-.

-Ya te lo dije en una ocasión. Solo aprovecho las oportunidades.- Regina se movía lentamente hacia atrás, deseosa de poner fin a su tortura.

-Yo puedo ser una mejor oportunidad.- Robin acortaba la distancia que la chica ponía a cada paso.

-No creo que sea buena idea, trabajo para ti- La chica tenía la certeza de que terminaría pagando con lágrimas la oportunidad que él le ofrecía.

-¿Qué pasa bonita? ¿Me tienes miedo?-.

Regina literalmente hablando, se topó con pared y no le quedó más remedio que enfrentar al hombre que ahora como nunca se veía tremendamente varonil. Ese porte sofisticado y salvaje a la vez, esa personalidad forjada con oro, seda y notas musicales y su condición de hombre maduro lo hacían parecer inalcanzable.

-¿Por qué no quiero acostarme contigo? - ¡Claro que sí! - ¡No! Ya te dije que tienes que trabajar más en esto de llevarme a la cama.- Regina sujetaba sus manos firmemente, temía que se le escaparan sin permiso y fueran a dar a la fuerte mandíbula para acariciarla con lujuria y después deslizarse por su cuello hasta perderse entre los escasos vellos de su pecho.

-Y yo digo que las vacas vuelan.- Robin estaba tan cerca de la figura femenina que podía escuchar sus pensamientos ¿O era su mirada tan clara y elocuente?

-Si si si…¿Qué?- La chica supo que estaba descubierta.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que con solo quererlo te llevo a la cama. Los dos lo estamos deseando con el alma.- El impaciente hombre tenía los antebrazos apoyados sobre el muro a los lados de la joven compartiendo su aliento, aspirando su dulce aroma, siendo testigo de cómo a ella poco a poco se le derrumbaban sus débiles defensas al tiempo que crecía su propia excitación -Pero me intriga tu juego… Es algo nuevo y desconocido para mí. Como ya me hiciste la invitación a participar voy a jugar, solo que yo no comparto. Yo acepto tus reglas y tu aceptas las mías-.

-¿Firmaremos otro contrato?- El pecho de Regina vibraba por los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su agitada respiración.

-No, sellaremos el pacto con un beso.- "Hablando y actuando" era el lema de Robin. En cuanto posó sus labios sobre los de la chica corrió la sangre caliente por sus venas y fue a parar a su entrepierna -¡Dios! Arderé en los infiernos mientras tanto, bonita- Los labios masculinos volvieron al ataque pero esta vez se quedaron a dar rienda suelta a la furia salvaje por la pasión avasalladora que despertaba la joven en él.

Regina no se molestaría en pelear más esa noche, solo gozaría en los brazos del hombre más bello y peligroso del planeta. La chica se abandonó en su fascinación confiada en la palabra de él, colgándose del fuerte cuello para pegar sus curvas a la torre de músculos y firme piel. Como en una noche mágica iba haciendo realidad sus anhelos. Sus manos pasaron de la nuca al rostro masculino para acariciar la fuerte mandíbula y lentamente bajar por el cuello hasta la cintura. Yendo más lejos levanto la camiseta para hacer contacto con la ardiente piel de la espalda, de los costados, del pecho…

-¡Por Dios! No hagas eso que me olvidaré del pacto y te haré el amor ahora y aquí- Robin sujetó las manos de la joven sobre su cabeza y prosiguió con el beso.

-Robin…- Esta vez le tocó a Regina gemir de placer al sentir la mano masculina hurgar en su cuerpo para descubrir su hombro y abrir camino a los húmedos labios que recorrían su piel desde su rostro hasta la curva de sus senos.

-Esto es una locura ¿Para qué esperar si nos estamos consumiendo de deseo?- Los fuertes brazos levantaron en peso a Regina para llevarla a su habitación.

-¡Detente Robin! Tenemos un…

-¡Sí! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Tenemos un pacto y esto solo era el ridículo sello!- Como niño regañado el hombre puso en pie a la chica y acomodó la tela de su vestido sobre los hombros con rostro frustrado, después apoyo su cabeza frente con frente hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Regina no se había equivocado, Robin de Locksley era un hombre de palabra. Estaba descubriendo cosas en el que le gustaban, aparte de las que ya le fascinaban. Como su rostro hermoso, sus ojos y ese cuerpo de locura.

La chica se encontraba de pie pegada al hombre, en perfecta comunión pero no en paz con ella misma, sabía que iba de camino al precipicio si se daba el cambio de jugada. Si peleaban lo podía manejar y resistir. Si él era amable y galante con ella no podría. 

**-Una hora después-**

Regina y Robin se encontraban acostados cada quien en su cama sin poder dormir. El hombre aún con el duchazo de agua fría seguía rumiando su insatisfacción amargamente, sorprendido por sus propias decisiones. ¿Realmente estaba tan aburrido de su predecible vida que quería probar a tontear con una chica con más mañas que años? Todo lo relacionado con ella le hacía mucho ruido como para poder concentrarse en su música que era su mundo. ¿Qué podía perder además de un poco de tiempo y dinero del mucho que tenía acumulado y que ni en una vida de derroche se acabaría? El caso es que Regina le inquietaba más de lo que se podía permitir. Su frescura, espontaneidad, sinceridad, coraje, experiencia y obviamente su belleza, le habían robado la calma. La inversión que hiciera sobre ella valdría la pena con tal de recuperar su paz mental. Tenía once meses para conseguirlo, al cabo de ese tiempo cerraría la casa y volvería a Grecia y a su vida de antes.

.

.

.

.

Regina se dio el lujo de despertarse tarde, solo así pudo completar suficientes horas de sueño para enfrentar la ardua tarea que empezaría a partir de mañana…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando la chica bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer porque desfallecía de hambre, con eso de que la noche anterior no ceno y la poca energía que le quedaba la había quemado con la calentura…

-Robin de Locksley ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Regina primero le dio de comer al gato para no terminar siendo ella su comida. Hasta en eso se parecía a su dueño, porque aunque renegara de él, lo había heredado junto con la casa -Ven Tiranos… psh psh psh ¡Anda chico, no te hagas del rogar!-.

Una vez satisfechos y con la cocina limpia de nuevo, los únicos habitantes de la mansión se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Regina quería leer un poco y tomaría prestados unos libros para entretenerse el resto de la tarde. En una pila que aún no clasificaba se encontró "Casino Royale" de Ian Fleming y "Moby Dick" de Herman Melville. Se llevaría ambos para ver con cual empezaba.

La chica leyó ávidamente sucumbiendo a la tentación de empezar ambos libros, uno por su trama detectivesca que le planteaba otra manera de asimilar la vida y gracia de un personaje como James Bond, que se asemejaba mucho a otro famoso pero muy real que le traía las hormonas de cabeza. El otro ejemplar la tentó por sus fantásticas ilustraciones. Después de horas de lectura intensa Regina fue vencida por el sueño tal como se encontraba recostada en la cabecera, abrazada a sus proveedores de sueños con fuerza.  
.

.

.

.  
Cuando la luz del día le dio en plena cara, la chica despertó confundida y entumida de los brazos sin saber porque. En cosa de segundos recordó la tarde anterior y el por qué tenía sobre su cuerpo dos pesados y polvorientos libros obstaculizando sus movimientos.

-¡Ay Tiranos! Deberías servir para algo más que maullar, comer y dormir- La chica trataba de estirar sus músculos sin que le causara dolor -Espero que el agua caliente me ayude porque no avanzare nada así. ¡Tiranos, di algo por Dios! Mínimo un "¡Lo siento Gina!"- Con una sonrisa dolorosa la chica entro a la ducha.  
.

.

-Un momento por favor – Regina miró su reloj extrañada de que alguien tocara a su puerta tan temprano -¡Lola! ¿Pasa algo?- La chica estaba recién salida de la ducha y en paños menores, así que pregunto a través de una pequeña hendija.

-Llegó esto para ti-.

-¿Para mí? ¿De qué se trata? Permíteme un segundo…- La chica corrió a echarse el salto de cama encima para abrir la puerta de par en par y quedarse sin palabras al ver un precioso ramo de rosas rojas frente a ella -¡Gracias Lola!-.

Nunca en su vida Regina había recibido flores, ni tan si quiera una. Eran once rosas rojas a medio abrir, frescas, olorosas. Los ojos cafés buscaron en todas direcciones un recipiente para ponerlas en agua, encontrando solamente un frasco con chocolates que de inmediato vació para meter sus hermosas rosas ahí. Al quitar la envoltura cayó un pequeño sobre que presurosa levanto y abrió para ver su contenido.

 **-** _ **Te veo a mi regreso. R**_ **-**

-¡Wooooow!- Robin de Locksley ¡Mi Dios griego! Eres poseedor de la caja de Pandora, solo espero que en el fondo aun conserves la esperanza…

.

.

.  
Regina ya vestida y calzada se dirigió a la biblioteca con su jarrón improvisado portando su bello ramo de rosas y el corazón y los pies tan ligeros que casi flotaban…

-Buenos días niña. Toqué pero no respondiste. No bajaste a desayunar ¿De pronto eres solar?

-¿Perdón?- Regina estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mati hasta que la tuvo enfrente -¡Señora Mati! ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?-.

-Excelente- La mujer sonreía feliz al recordar -Pude ver a toda mi familia-.

-Me da gusto escucharlo ¿Me decía algo al entrar?- Regina seguía la mirada de Mati que veía con el ceño fruncido el ramo de rosas.

-Que no has desayunado querida ¿Quieres que le diga a Lola que te envié una bandeja con té y pan del que acaba de hornear?-.

-Que sea café en lugar de té y gracias Señora Mati-.

-Ya va siendo hora que me digas solo Mati ¿No crees?-.

-Me encanta la idea. Gracias de nuevo Mati-.

Regina hizo una parada en sus labores avanzada la tarde para comer y luego regresó de nuevo para preparar el reporte que enviaría por correo electrónico a su jefe. Solo de pensarlo le revoloteaban alas de mariposa en el pecho y en el estómago. Era una sensación extraña, hasta un poco molesta. Tal vez se debiera a que aún no recibía su correo de los valiosos libros para poderlos localizar.

 **-Seis en punto de la tarde-**

-Listo, ahí tienes tus cosas, Tiranocksley, para que te entretengas un poco-

Regina estaba a punto de cerrar su computadora portátil cuando le llego un inbox.

 _\- Hola bonita ¿Qué tal tu día? -  
_  
¡Demonios! ¡Era su jefe en total dominio de la tecnología!

 _\- Muy productivo ¿Y el suyo? -  
_  
 _\- También, Algo cansado. Aquí ya es la una de la mañana -_

 _\- ¿Dónde está? -_

 _\- En Italia. Te acabo de enviar la información que te prometí para la búsqueda de los tesoros de la biblioteca -_

 _\- Gracias, mañana mismo me abocaré a ello. Yo también le acabo de enviar el reporte del día -_

 _\- Excelente. Mañana lo veré porque ahora se me cierran los ojos -_

 _\- Ok, que descanse. ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por las rosas! -_

 _\- ¿Qué rosas? -_

 _\- Las que me envió… -_

 _\- Debe haber sido el jardinero. Yo no fui. -_

 _\- Entonces lo buscaré para darle un gran beso de agradecimiento. Buenas noches. -_

 _\- Descansa. -_

Regina se quedó como diez minutos mirando la pantalla de su ordenador con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Luego sus ojos viajaron al ramo de rosas cerciorándose que todo era real.

-¡Ay! ¡Olvidé preguntarle por qué once rosas!-.  
.

.

.  
-¡Hey perdida! Por fin me marcas-.

-¡Perdón David! Ayer me levanté muy tarde y hoy apenas me voy desocupando. Con decirte que Tiranocksley me está haciendo trabajar horas extras y así será toda la semana. Lo que más me puede es que no avanzaré nada en mis clases.

-A ver, a ver. Siento como que estás metiendo barullo para omitir lo más importante ¿Por qué te levantaste tarde ayer?-.

-¿Porque me acosté tarde?- El mensaje de David era por demás elocuente pero ella no le soltaría prenda.

-Sí, supongo ¿Entonces no piensas hablar?-.

-¡No! No estoy segura que te vaya a gustar lo que escuches…-.

-¿Y crees que no haciéndolo lo hace menos malo?- David escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea- Gina ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?-.

-Si-.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Quiere decir que en toda la semana no te veré?-.

-No creo poder darme una escapada ¿Pero qué te parece si salimos el sábado?- Regina sabía que su jefe estaría una semana ausente y no pensaba verlo hasta el lunes.

-Pídele permiso a tu ogro para irte a visitar el miércoles saliendo de trabajar, andaré en San José en una sesión de fotografía…-.

-¡Sensacional! El patrón anda fuera así que le pediré permiso a Mati para recibirte en el área prohibida de la casa, el jardín trasero con piscina y todo... Nadie nunca va por ahí… Es una belleza desperdiciada-.

-Excelente, iré preparado con mi tanga nueva.- La voz de David se escuchaba ahogada por la risa.

-¡Si hazlo! Y el último puntapié me lo dará el jefe en el portón.- Regina también reía divertida solo de imaginarse la escena.

La chica se fue a la cama feliz de la vida. No podía estarle yéndole mejor. Con ese último pensamiento y después de aventarse dos horas de buena lectura, cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Regina amaneció con tan buen humor que se fue a correr por los alrededores de la mansión. Cuando volvió la recibió el hambriento gato, así que antes de su ducha fue directo a la alacena a sacar su lata de comida.

-¡Sabes que aún no puedes entrar, Tiranos! ¡Ya deja de dar guerra!-.

-Buenos días niña ¿Con quién hablas?-.

-Buenos días Mati, hablo con Tiranos-.

-¿Te refieres a Robin o al gato?-.

El par de mujeres rieron a carcajada suelta. Y es que el parecido entre los dos personajes no se podía negar…

-¡Te veo radiante!- Mati se acomodó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina donde comía siempre que Robin se encontraba de viaje. Odiaba comer sola.

-La responsable es esta bella mañana.- Regina realmente se veía hermosa, los ojos le brillaban y una linda sonrisa se había estacionado en su rostro.

-Sí. Todavía recuerdo cuando todo me parecía bello.- Mati sonreía divertida -Siéntate a desayunar querida, que no solo de amor vive el hombre.-.

¿Amor? ¿Quién estaba enamorado?

-Mati ¿Me daría permiso mañana para que me visite mi amigo David en el área de la alberca? Es el amigo del que le he hablado…Prometo que no entraremos a la mansión si eso la hace sentirse menos comprometida.

-Claro que si corazón, que alguien disfrute de esa alberca. Yo ni de loca me meto en ella y Robin prefiere usar la del club.- Mati de pronto se quedó seria y pensativa.

-Gracias, él vendrá pasando las seis y no dejaré que se vaya muy tarde.- Para Regina no pasó desapercibida la tristeza que cruzó como una sombra negra el rostro marchito de la Nana… Quién sabe qué tanto dolor guardaba en su alma.

 **-Seis en punto de la tarde-**

Regina se encontraba frente a su ordenador echa un mazacote de nervios. Tal vez era porque no tenía ninguna novedad sobre los libros traspapelados.

 _\- Hola bonita -_

 _\- Buenas tardes señor -_

 _\- A estas alturas de las cosas sería bueno que me llamaras por ni nombre ¿No crees? -_

 _\- Si tú me lo pides me parece bien -_

 _\- Bien… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? -_

 _\- Referente a los libros valiosos aún nada, Robin. Es demasiado trabajo el que hay por hacer, demasiados libros en esta habitación, en cualquier parte pueden estar. Te aseguro que me estoy esforzando. -_

 _\- Entiendo, no te preocupes ya aparecerán… Por cierto, te acabo de enviar un correo con unos puntos aclaratorios sobre tus dudas -_

 _\- Gracias, lo abriré antes de irme a descansar -_

 _\- Y ¿Qué has hecho todo el día? ¿No has salido? -_

 _\- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Si me paso la vida metida entre estas cuatro paredes y luego salgo tan cansada que por las noches, literalmente hablando, me arrastro a mi cama. Mati dice que debería traerme mi manta y mi almohada para dormir sobre el escritorio. -_

 _\- Mmmm… Se me ocurre un mejor uso para el escritorio. -_

¿Cómo era posible que ese demonio lograra excitarla a tantos kilómetros de distancia de ella con solo sus insinuaciones?

 _\- Bueno… Pues sí, muchos usos… -_

 _\- Debo despedirme. Mañana tengo un día muy pesado. Voy a Moscú. -_

 _\- Que tengas buen viaje, Robin. Buenas noches -_

 _\- Buenas noches para ti también, Regina -_

La chica abrió el correo de su jefe antes de entrar en el limbo como sucedía después de cada sesión con él.

Las observaciones de Robin eran tan efectivas que casi no le dejaba pendientes para indagar por internet. El hombre era realmente admirable. Fino, culto, rico, guapo, joven y un genio en lo concerniente a la creación de música de orquesta, aunque ella ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer a sus demonios sueltos que lo convertían en un sujeto bruto y salvaje. Un contraste que solo si lo vivías lo podías creer.  
.

.

.

.

El día miércoles pintó similar a los días anteriores para Regina en lo relacionado a su trabajo, es decir, no encontró ni uno solo de los libros mencionados en la larga lista que le había enviado su jefe. Le preocupaba enormemente la situación, ya que no era ni uno ni dos las piezas perdidas, estaban hablando de cincuentaiséis ejemplares que costaban quién sabe qué tantos cientos o miles de dólares. Aún no se daba tiempo de investigar un poco más sobre ellos, su prioridad era que aparecieran.

 **-Seis de la tarde en punto-**

Regina aguardaba ansiosa que apareciera Robin en escena como las tardes anteriores. Ya había enviado su reporte y no había encontrado nada para ella en su bandeja de entrada.

-¡Conéctate por favor!- La chica esperó por casi treinta minutos y nada…

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de su empecinada espera para recordarle la visita de David que ya la aguardaba afuera.

De camino a la puerta, Regina notaba la ausencia del patrón en todos los aspectos. Cuando él viajaba se le daba permiso al personal para que salieran temprano y fueran a visitar a sus familias, pero la regla al final del día era la misma para todos, regresar a la mansión a dormir.

-Justo iba a avisarte que hay un chico afuera preguntando por ti-.

-Gracias Graciela ¿Vas de salida?- A Regina le parecía simpática la cocinera. Era alegre y conversadora aunque nunca se prestaba a los chismes como hacía el resto de la servidumbre. Lola y ella eran sus compañeras preferidas, sin contar a Mati que se cocinaba aparte.

-Si Regina, muero por ver a mi mamá. Me imagino que no te veré más tarde. Hasta mañana, chica-.  
-Hasta mañana. Diviértete-.

-¡David! ¡Estoy feliz de que hayas llegado!- Regina se colgó del cuello del chico como siempre que tardaba en verlo. No verlo un día ya era una eternidad.

-Hola preciosa, que bien se siente ser extrañado- David giraba en brazos a la chica feliz también de verla.

-¡Epa! No seas goloso. Ven, sígueme. Por acá está el acceso al jardín y la alberca- Regina llevaba de la mano a su amigo para que no se le desviara del camino, ya lo conocía de curioso y no quería ocasionar problemas por su causa.

Regina nunca había estado en ese lado de la mansión, solo lo podía ver de lejos desde la biblioteca y se quedaba corta para lo que se había imaginado. Si el paraíso existía estaba en la tierra y en ese lugar.

-¡Wow! Gina, ¡este sitio es genial!-.

-Lo sé, David ¡Es hermoso!- Lo que la chica veía era abundante vegetación y una alberca enorme dividida en dos por un puente de madera cubierto por enredaderas que le daban sombra y color.

Una parte de la piscina era muy profunda y la otra era un chapoteadero de un lado y una tina de hidromasaje del otro. Se veían tumbonas por todo el perímetro y algunas hamacas colgaban bajo las sombras de las abundantes palmeras cocoteras y flores. Muchas flores de todos colores y tamaños. Quien quiera que fuera el jardinero, era un genio. Pues además de las plantas y pastos bien cuidados, estaban la infinidad de arbustos recortados imitando arrecifes de coral.

Una vez que recorrieron el área palmo a palmo, Regina y David se pusieron sus bañadores para lanzarse a la apetecible agua en una tarde que todavía gozaba de los rayos del sol.

-Que delicia es gozar esto después de un día tan caliente y estresante.- David flotaba sobre su espalda visiblemente relajado.

-¿Te tocó lidiar con mucha chica caprichosa hoy?-.

-Solo una, Zelena Dorantes. Hermosa, pero holgazana y malgeniosa.-.

-¡Oh vaya!- El mundo sí que era un pañuelo…

-No tuvo más negocio que estar colgada del teléfono furiosa porque no le respondía las llamadas su galán-.

Seguro David hablaba de Robin sin saber.

-¡Fuera mala vibra! Gina, tengo hambre…- David tenía a la chica en sus brazos y la mecía como a un bebé -¡Regina! No te duermas. - David vengativo, soltó a la Regina para que se hundiera en el agua.

-¡Niño malo! ¡Ahora no te daré de cenar!- Regina feliz como niña lanzaba agua al rostro de su amigo.

-¡Con que esas tenemos! Ahora verás cómo te va muchachita impertinente ¿Qué nunca te han advertido que no debes hacer enojar a un hombre hambriento?- David tenía a la Regina en sus brazos y amenazaba con lanzarla al agua de nuevo.

-No, nunca me lo habían dicho. Pero ahora que lo sé no me importa.-.

Media hora logró Regina que su glotón amigo contuviera su apetito para darle de cenar la sabrosa variedad de emparedados que le había preparado Grace desde temprano.

Y como todo lo bueno llega a su fin, alrededor de las diez de la noche David partió a su departamento dejándole a Regina un delicioso sabor de boca por una tarde llena de diversión y excelente compañía.  
.

.

.

.  
El jueves por la mañana amaneció nublado y lluvioso amenazando tormenta, por lo que Regina no pudo salir a trotar a los alrededores, así que se preparó el desayuno y comió en soledad, ya que aún era temprano para Graciela y Mati. En vista de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se metió a la biblioteca y encendió su computador para ver las noticias del día y enterarse cómo pintaba el clima para el resto de la semana.

Y sucedió que Regina se enteró del clima y algo más…  
-¡Ahora entiendo porque no estuviste conectado ayer, Robin de Locksley! El par de morenas colgadas de tus brazos te lo impidieron- Regina miraba algo más que molesta la pantalla con la figura lejana de las tres personas enfiestadas. Según la comentarista del programa, las mujeres no soltarían a la luminaria por el resto de la noche, lo que quería decir que el infame hombre había "Dormido" con dos ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente? El hecho de que exigiera que la mujer en turno no saliera con nadie mientras estuviera vivo su interés no quería decir que él haría lo mismo.

-¡Bah! ¡Para lo que me importa! Por mi puede dormir con una modelo diferente cada noche por lo que le resta de vida. - La chica se sacudió el cuerpo sacándose el karma negativo, decidida a no pensar más en su promiscuo jefe.

Pero Regina descubrió que era más fácil proponerse algo que lograrlo. En el transcurso del día se descubrió en varias ocasiones inmersa en el recuerdo del atractivo Robin de Locksley. Feliz en su mundo, rodeado de personas como él, sofisticadas, millonarias y famosas. La chica estaba consciente que para su jefe era como el juguete extraño que se había encontrado en el desván, que precisamente por su rareza despertaba su curiosidad, pero solo por un rato. Y acostumbrado a poseer todo lo que consideraba de su propiedad, Robin estaba dispuesto a entrar en su supuesto juego para conseguirla. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que continuar con la charada y resistir si quería cumplir su propósito de darle una lección al caprichoso hombre.

 **-Seis de la tarde en punto-**

Regina acababa de enviar su reporte cuando apareció en línea su jefe, estaba tentada a ignorarlo, pero luego la pensó bien. Era más fácil jugar con él si lo tenía tan lejos.

 _\- Hola, jefe ¿Cómo va tu gira? -_

 _\- Exitosa y agotadora ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? -_

 _\- ¡Mal! Te extraño mucho. La casa es muy aburrida sin ti… -_

 _\- Prometo compensarte a mi llegada -_

Caíste…

 _\- No veo la hora, Robin. -_

 _\- También pienso en ti, Regina -_

¡Seguro!

 _\- Planearé algo inolvidable para tu llegada. -_

 _\- Excelente. ¿Me puedes dar un adelanto? -_

 _\- Si…Veo nuestros cuerpos reposando satisfechos después de compartir un momento inolvidable. -_

 _\- Justo lo que estoy deseando, Regina -_

 _\- ¡Maravilloso! Estamos conectados. Robin, es muy tarde y debes descansar. Sueña conmigo. -_

 _\- Buenas noches, bonita -_

Regina se quedó tan satisfecha con su travesura, que durmió como un bebé. Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento de la conversación con su jefe, se trató de los famosos libros extraviados.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El día Viernes tuvieron lluvia y vientos moderados en la isla, por lo que de nuevo Regina no salió ni al jardín. La chica esperaba que con tantas horas dedicadas en la búsqueda de los valiosos ejemplares, contara con alguna novedad favorable para el regreso del patrón. Mientras tanto, avanzaba a pasos agigantados con la organización de la biblioteca.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase.-

Regina aprovechó la interrupción para desperezarse. Apenas era medio día y ya se sentía agotada. La tarde anterior se habá conectado en línea para adelantar clases, después de tantos ías de ausencia y apenas había dormido tres horas.

-Vengo por ti para que comas algo, niña. Necesitas alimentarte y descansar bien porque a ese ritmo terminarás por enfermarte. Cuando llegue Robin, tendrá que oírme. ¡Es anticonstitucional lo que está haciendo contigo!- Mati terminó sonrojada después de lo que había recitado frente a la ojerosa chica.

-¡No, Mati! Por favor, no lo haga. Ya solo queda el día de hoy, y mañana descansaré toda la tarde para reponerme-. Regina veía que Mati no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía. – Me caerá muy bien el pago extra-.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora me acompañarás a comer al comedor-.

-¡Oh no! ¿Podemos comer en la cocina? Ahí me siento más cómoda y relajada- Regina se estresaba con el tamaño del lugar y el mobiliario tan fino.

\- De nuevo ganas, pero no te acostumbres porque ya viene el camino el que siempre se sale con la suya-.

-Pensé que llegaba hasta el lunes…-

-Así era, pero de pronto le entró la urgencia por regresar. Espero que no sea por nada malo-.

-¿Cuándo llega?-. 

-No estoy segura si el domingo por la mañana o por la noche, aún no confirma la hora-.

Regina sintió cómo su estómago se hacía nudo de los nervios de solo pensar en ver pronto a su tirano jefe.

–

— **6:00 pm—**

Regina acababa de enviar el reporte y leía el de su jefe haciendo tiempo a que él se conectara, pero sucedió que no lo hizo.

Sacudiéndose la pesadumbre, se fue a su habitación para sacar un rato al gato y darle de cenar antes de conectarse en línea con su universidad y avanzar otro tanto.

-¡Maldito Tiranocksley!- El estarlo imaginando en la cama con alguna o lagunas despampanantes morenas, no la dejaba concentrarse. Así que dándose por vencida, se desconectó y se puso su bañador para nadar un rato y sacar toda la energía negativa que cargaba encima. El ejercicio le sirvió de mucho. No solo consiguió tranquilizarse, sino que planeó el educativo recibimiento de su querido patrón.

–

El sábado a la salida, Regina evaluó su avance en la biblioteca y pudo concluir que tenía un 25% del total. Si volvía al ritmo anterior, estimaba que en cinco meses más, terminaría con toda la tarea, siempre y cuando no se presentaran más complicaciones, pues aún no sabía que pasaría cuando aparecieran los valiosos libros o si éstos no aparecerían. Eso le representaba dos situaciones importantes. El hecho de que podría quedarse sin trabajo en medio año, pero también que Robin de Locksley dejaría de ser una amenaza para su integridad. Porque no se podía engañar. El hombre hasta ausente la atraía como las moscas a la miel y la atemorizaba también.

Cuando Mati le entregó el sobre con su pago, Regina se quedó con la boca abierta. El patrón realmente era generoso con su dinero. Prácticamente con el pago obtenido podía liquidar el semestre completo y ahorrar los próximos meses para los siguientes.

-¿Qué harás por la tarde, querida?- Mati estaba muy entretenida recortando algo de los periódicos nacionales y extranjeros, y revistas que recibía en entrega especial.

-Dormiré toda la tarde y por la noche saldré con mis amigos- De pronto Regina entendió lo que hacía la Nana con tanta dedicación. Pegaba en un álbum las publicaciones de la última gira de Robin. Las fotos que ya había visto con otras mujeres, otras de entrevistas en varios sitios y la última que había sido publicada el día anterior donde lo sorprendieron besándose apasionadamente con una preciosa rubia a la salida de un centro nocturno en París. – Lo más seguro es que me quede en el departamento de David, Mati- Esto último lo comunicó con más fuerza de la necesaria, aunque la Nana no pareció notarlo.

-Mejor, niña. Hay muchos peligros a las horas que se divierten ustedes los jóvenes que piensan en salir a las horas en que nosotros los viejos estábamos de regreso.

Después de prometer a la buena mujer que se cuidaría mucho, la agotada chica se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

Por las ocho de la noche, Regina se arreglaba con esmero para encontrarse con David, Killian y tres chicas y chicos más de la prepa en un antro donde tocaban música viva. Mientras esperaba el taxi, sucumbió a la oscuridad de saber su en su correo tenía algún mensaje de Robin y se encontró con la novedad de que así era. A las 8:45 se lo había enviado, en el le hacía algunos comentarios favorables sobre su reporte y los libros perdidos, asegurándole que no era su culpa si no aparecían aún. Ya para despedirse, le comentó que a más tardar para el medio día siguiente estaría en la isla, seguro para que estuviera disponible para recibirlo.

-¡Perfecto! Mejor no podría salirme el plan-.

Regina se obligó a olvidarse de Tiranocksley a partir de ese momento. Ya le había dedicado demasiado tiempo de su vida en los últimos días. Y cuando la chica decía "ahora esto hago y ahora no", así era. Toda la noche bailó, rió y bebió como nunca, a sabiendas que sus guardianes la cuidaban con esmero.

Para las cinco de la mañana, Regina era prácticamente un bulto cargado en peso de camino a casa. A ratos David, a ratos Killian.

— **Horas después—**

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Me morí atropellada y aún no me he dado cuenta?- Regina se apretaba el área adolorida con ambas manos sin abrir los ojos.

-Muy graciosa, mamacita. David y yo estábamos a punto de llevarte a un hospital si no despertabas en un rato más. ¿Sabes la hora que es?-.

-¿De qué día?- Regina no podía ni pensar porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

-Afortunadamente para ti, aún es domingo, preciosa. Pero si no te despabilas, te alcanzará el lunes aún con resaca- David le tendía a Regina un vaso con agua y dos analgésicos.

-¿Qué hora es?-.

-Pasan de las cuatro de la tarde-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Regina olvidó su dolor de cabeza y se sentó de pronto en la cama- ¡Ay Dios! Está temblando, todo me da vueltas-.

-Solo tiembla en tu mundo, cariño. Anda, tómate las píldoras, te sentirás mejor en cuanto de hagan efecto. Killian preparó un caldo para que se asiente tu estómago-.

-Gracias, chicos, espero no haber sido la única en divertirse anoche.

-Todos la pasamos fenomenal y debo agregar que fue gracias a ti. No te conocíamos ese ingenio y ambiente-.

-Ni yo. Debió haber sido tanto alcohol en mis venas. Con eso de que no lo acostumbro mucho, creo que será mi debut y despedida. Creo que voy a vomi…

— **Tres horas después—**

-¡Lo siento, chicos! Les prometo venir el próximo fin de semana a limpiar el departamento y dejarlo reluciente-.

Regina ya tenía mejor pinta. Se encontraba bañada y vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, en vista de que no quiso llegar con mochila al antro.

-No te preocupes, Gina, que para eso tengo a Tere que viene todas las mañanas a hacer el aseo y preparar la comida, ¿recuerdas? Claro que te va a odiar por el trabajo extra- David se divertía martirizando a su deshecha amiga.

-David, deja de molestarme y mejor llévame al castillo porque mañana me espera un día muy complicado-.

-¿Por qué será que no me gusta tu tono, Regina? ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Ya te lo diré después. Anda, llévame antes de que vomite tu alfombra- Si el dolor de cabeza la hubiera dejado, Regina reiría a carcajadas solo de ver el rostro de horror de su amigo que amaba más a su alfombra persa hecha a mano que a ella.

— **Una hora después—**

-No me digas que debo dejarte en el portón- David había disminuido la velocidad esperando que la chica respondiera.

-¡No! Ahora prefiero pedir perdón que pedir permiso- Regina sabía que no soportaría la caminata en tacones hasta la puerta de servicio.

-Chica sensata-.

David ayudó a su adolorida amiga a bajarse del auto guiándola hasta el área que le indicó.

-Y este sujero que te maúlla como si fuera tu dueño, ¿quién es?-.

-Es parte de la historia que algún día te contaré. Gracias por cuidarme, David. Te quiero- Regina se despidió con un cariñoso abrazo antes de abrir la puerta.

…

-Si que tienes un estilo muy particular para organizar bienvenidas, Regina.

-¡Me asustaste!- En cuanto Regina puso un pie en la cocina, la luz se encendió iluminando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a su ocupante que no tenía precisamente cara de felicidad. –Llegaste antes-.

-Eso lo sabías de sobra porque te envié un correo informándote-.

-Debe haber sido ayer después de que salí de trabajar porque no lo vi- ¿Pensaría el hombre que se pasaría los días de descanso pegada a su computadora portátil esperando que se dignara a reportarse?

-Seguro tu teléfono celular te avisa de los mensajes que te llegan a tu correo- Con cada obstaculo que Regina le presentaba, Robin avanzaba un paso hacia ella.

-Me temo que no es así. Mi teléfono es de lo más sencillo, solo sirve para hablar.-Mintió ella.

Aunque la visión de Regina era maravillosa, ahora se sentía lo suficientemente mal para querer que desapareciera junto con su dolor de cabeza.

-Supongo entonces que tampoco Mati te comentó de mi llegada.- Robin estaba a un paso de Regina y a otro de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Supones mal. Mati me comentó de tu llegada hoy, solo que no precisó la hora. Así que yo asumí que sería lo suficientemente tarde para dejar para mañana a mi salida, el plan de pasarla juntos. – Regina tenía una expresión angelical en su bello rostro.

-Y mientras tanto tú no pierdes el tiempo.-.

-Y tú tampoco.- Regina aspiró profundo cuando el guapísimo hombre se paró tan cerca de ella que alcanzó un mechón de su desordenado cabello.

Robin jaló el mechón de la chica para obligarla a dar el paso que los separaba y levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Hueles a alcohol.- La azul mirada iba aumentando el brillo, anunciando problemas.

-Tú hueles a orgía-.

Sorpresivamente para Regina, Robin explotó en una estrenduosa carcajada que hacía cimbrar su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, dejándolo exhausto contra la isla de madera y mármol buscando el equilibrio.

-Ya te he dicho que no creas todo lo que ves- Más calmado, Robin tomó a Regina por la cintura y la pegó a su cadera.

-De acuerdo, soy una malpensada. Eso nos lleva a concluir que las apariencias engañan, ¿no es así?- Regina tenía las manos apoyadas en el musculoso pecho, sintiendo el fuerte latido bajo sus palmas. Pensaba que tal vez era el momento de aclarar algunos malos entendidos entre los dos.

-No precisamente. Por ejemplo, yo tengo la certeza de que ayer te fuiste de reventón y terminaste en la cama de David. Y no lo niegues, porque acabo de ver la ardiente despedida. – Los azules ojos se estaban tornando peligrosamente oscuros como el mar cuando presagia tormenta.

-Siendo sincera contigo, así fue como sucedieron las cosas.- Regina sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la presión de los brazos aumentó- Si no aflojas un poco, no me vas a permitir terminar de explicar y es el derecho de todo acusado-.

-De acuerdo, termina tu historia-.

-Anoche dormí _sola_ en la _habitación de huéspedes_ de David- De nuevo Regina fue testigo de las carcajadas de Robin, solo que éstas no sonaron tan divertidas.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no? ¿Qué será bueno hacer contigo, Regina?- El hombre tenía su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma- Ahora no hueles a fresca primavera, hueles a pecado y promesas. Este aroma también me excita, Regina. En este momento doy por terminado el acuerdo. Quiero hacerte mía, bonita. Ya no puedo esperar más.- De un solo manotazo, Robin barrió con todo lo que se encontraba en la barra para sentar a la chica sobre la fría cubierta de mármol, separándole las piernas se acomodó entre ellas para hacer íntimo contacto, seguidamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos y juntó los labios en un beso ansioso y desesperado que hablaba mucho de su sentir.

-Abre la boca, Regina- En cuanto tuvo el camino libre, la lengua sedienta buscó a su pareja para humectarse en ella, saboreando el néctar embriagador que solo esos labios poseían.

Para Regina era demasiado difícil mantenerse coherente con ese tropel de sentimientos que se iban apoderando de ella, debido a las caricias masculinas que subían rápidamente de tono.

Robin sintió las pequeñas manos enredarse en su nuca, en completa rendición. Momento en que sus propias manos bajaron para buscar la tersa piel de los muslos femeninos, metiéndose bajo la falda para recorrerlos de arriba abajo. Cuando sus dedos incursionaban en el elástico de las bragas, sintió de inmediato el rechazo de Regina.

-Detente, por favor- Regina separó los labios agitada, fijando su mirada en Robin, deleitando su pupila con la más franca expresión de apasionado deseo masculino, que lo hacía ver como una criatura salvajemente hermosa.

-No, Regina. Te necesito.- Robin se encontraba despojado de su fortaleza, desprotegido por los deseos de la carne.

-Ese no es el camino correcto- Regina rogaba a su suerte recuperar el control.

-Es absurdo lo que dices. Tú me gustas y es evidente que yo te gusto. Lo que sigue es obvio.- Los labios de Robin recorrían el cuello de Regina mientras hablaba.

-Tú aceptaste jugar mi juego y estás arruinando lo planeado para mañana.- Regina se esforzaba enormemente por mantener la cabeza fría.

-Tú aceptaste mis reglas y el miércoles y anoche las violaste. No veo por qué continuar con tu juego ridículo.- El varonil rostro mostraba fastidio por tanto contratiempo para consumar su capricho.

-¿El miércoles?- ¿De qué hablaba el hombre? Regina de pronto recordó la visita de David justo ese día. No creía que Mati la hubiera delatado, así que había alguien más.- ¿Cómo te enteraste?-.

-El cómo no importa. El hecho es que el juego se acabó.- Robin intentó abrazar a Regina, pero se encontró con su feroz resistencia.

-¡No es un juego! Ya te dije que tienes que llegarme para convencerme. Otra forma sería forzarme, pero eso es sinónimo de violación.- Regina declaró empujando con fuerza el pecho masculino sin dejarse intimidar por la fiera mirada.

-Jamás he forzado a una mujer, ni las tengo que convencer de que estén conmigo. Solo por curiosidad continuaré con esta estupidez, pero te advierto que si intentas burlarte de mi, te vas a arrepentir-.

La advertencia del hombre fue hecha en un ronco susurro, mientras la penetrante mirada atravesaba el alma de la chica.

-Me doy por enterada, Robin. Aunque cabe mencionar que aquí el interesado eres tú, no yo. Aunque ni envuelta en oro te merezca, soy una mujer libre y autónoma para tomar mis propias decisiones y elegir con quién estar y con quién no. Los dos sabemos que me gustas y me gustas mucho, pero pienso que a mis veinte años tengo mucho por ver, ¿no lo crees así?- Regina casi ejecuta su baile de triunfo al ver cómo el apuesto rostro se iba rigidizando hasta convertirse en piedra y la bella mirada en hielo.

-¡Touché!-.

-¿Entonces te veo a las cinco treinta en la puerta principal?- Regina pedía para sus adentros que el hombre desistiera de continuar con el famoso "juego".

-De acuerdo, bonita.- Robin tomó de la cintura a Regina y la puso en pie frente a él. –A las cinco treinta-.

Regina al final no supo si imaginó el suave beso de despedida del hombre. De lo único que estaba segura era de cómo temblaban sus rodillas después de la batalla enfrentada. No podía asegurar que era un triunfo, solo lo veía como un día más de superviviencia.

–

 _ **Disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo ;)**_


End file.
